Between Sunrise and Sunset
by Loyce
Summary: [DMxHS] AU-"I can't believe you did this to me! You lied to me! We're partners, Maxwell. You said so yourself. Or have you conveniently forgotten that? How could you?"
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
A/N: I started working on this fic a while back, but ended up putting it on the back burner for a while. I stumbled across it not too long ago and decided to give it another go and a massive fic was born. With the help of some great movies, books and the Internet, I've been able to keep most of the aspects of the story authentic and historically correct.  
  
Dedication: My friends; there are too many of you to name, but you know who you are. Thank you for taking the time to read, beta and support my work. You all mean the world to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Between Sunrise and Sunset  
Part One  
By Loyce  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-------------------------------------  
New Mexico Territory, June 1886  
-------------------------------------  
  
She had been left for dead.  
  
The hot afternoon blazed down from overhead, burning her pale exposed skin. She tried to swallow, but found her mouth as dry as the sand she crawled across. The rope burns around her wrists had finally gone numb, just like the ones that wrapped around her ankles had hours before.   
  
She snickered. Everything from her toes to her heart felt numb. The only part of her body that still throbbed with pain was her back; which had been subjected to the agonizing sting of the whip for countless hours. Her soft skin had been flayed open, and having the sand blown constantly into the open wounds hurt worse then the dull ache coming from the sensitive skin between her legs.  
  
She couldn't cry, not now and probably never again, if she survived this. All of her tears hadn't been enough to help her family or spare her heart. One of the many cuts along the inside of her thighs was pulled open when she moved her leg too far. The pain brought forth imagines, hurtful memories. She desperately tried to block them from her mind, but his face broke through her weakened resistance. Her stomach turned and her body began to convulse. Nothing came out as she was reduced to dry heaves. It was empty, like her, like her heart.  
  
Unable to support her own weight any longer, her arms and legs gave out from underneath her. She lay there, on the hot sand, praying that death would find her. Knowing that if he did, she would welcome him with open arms and follow him into the depths of hell as long as he took away the physical and mental pain.  
  
Overhead, she heard the cry of an eagle and smiled. 'At least he'll have a good meal.' The morbid thought ran through her mind. In that moment, she realized that she wasn't afraid of her death. Maybe she would meet them again on the other side. Maybe, she would be able to find her peace.   
  
Through the narrow slits of her swollen eyes, she could make out in the distance the shadowed figure of a person on horseback. The air rippled under the intense heat of the afternoon and the figure began to blur even more. Convinced that her eyes were playing tricks on her, she closed her eyes and waited for death.   
  
The sound of closing hoof beats reached her ears. Her dull blue eyes opened, and watched the outline of the figure grow crisper. The ground began to shake under the force of the running horse. She tried to reach out, to motion the person in her direction, but the darkness began to close in around her. 'NO!' Her mind yelled at her. 'You can't give up! You've never given up once in your life, you can't start now! If you live, you've beaten him.'   
  
The idea of beating him and seeking revenge gave her a new found strength. She would survive this and make him pay for everything he'd done. Forcing her eyes open, she watched as the horse came to a sudden stop in front of her, scattering more sand across her naked body. The light grew dim as she watched the rider dismount and kneel down next to her.  
  
Gentle hand smoothed the hair from her face. All she saw was a pair of wide green eyes. Slowly moving her cracked lips, she whispered, "Please, help me."  
  
And then everything went black.  
  
****************  
-----------------------------------  
New Mexico Territory, August 1889  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Damn it, Hilde! Enough is enough!" He threw his hands down on the table and pushed the chair back, towering over her.  
  
Hilde looked up from her plate and met the glare of his murderous green eyes with one of her own. Rolling her eyes and taking a deep breath, she ignored the comment and went back to eating her meal.  
  
She had heard this speech before, too many times to count. It was always the same thing, even if it came from a different person. Lifting her napkin from her lap, she wiped the side of her mouth trying to block out the deafening tone that resounded in the tiny room.  
  
"You can't go on living your life this way! I have half a mind to tie you up and not let you leave this house..."  
  
The sentence Trowa Barton had been yelling loud enough for the entire territory to hear died quickly on his lips as he came face to face with the end of a six-shooter.  
  
"No one, and I repeat, No one is *ever* going to tie me up again! Am I making myself clear?" The venom dripping off her voice could turn a man's blood cold. Her gaze narrowed on the man that stood directly on the other side of the dinner table.  
  
A hand reached for the barrel of the gun, pulling the weapon from her hands. Hilde felt a heated blush rise in her cheeks and the familiar lump in her throat. She slowly tilted her head to the side and looking into the compassionate face of her friend. His soft blue eyes held concern as he safely laid the gun on the table.  
  
Squaring her shoulders, she addressed the two men that had been her saviors. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Biting her bottom lip, she sat back down in her chair and quit wringing her hands in her lap.   
  
Quatre took in her small frame as she picked up her fork and began to eat again. "Hilde, Trowa and I are extremely worried about you. Your...profession isn't exactly...feminine. It's down right dangerous."  
  
Hilde scoffed as she slid the fork out of her mouth allowing the small piece of chicken to melt on her tongue. Quatre was the ever-present voice of reason within this strange family, and he was managed to smooth the ruffled feathers she would get when fighting with Trowa. "I know, Quatre, but would you rather have me doing what I do, or have me selling my favors down at Miss Catalonia's."  
  
For the first time since being taken in by the both of them, Hilde watched anger rise into Quatre's face. "A lady should never talk that way." The simple statement was spoken calmly enough but there was an underlying hint of extreme rage in his voice.   
  
The retort 'I'll never be a lady' sat on the tip of her tongue and Hilde found herself biting it so hard, that the iron taste of blood filled her mouth. She exchanged glances with Trowa across the table, and a truce was called for the rest of dinner.  
  
Quatre changed the subject and began talking about the new family that had settled down about two miles east of the ranch. Apparently, the young woman was from an extremely well to do English family back in Boston. She had fallen in love with the son of a Japanese immigrant. When the family found out about the young woman's infatuation with the man, the family arranged for tickets to send her to stay with her brother in England. But when the time came for the carriage to pick her up and take her to the harbor, they were already on a train bound for the territory.   
  
"The Yuy's will begin building their homestead within the next month. Heero is hoping that they will get it completed before the winter and well in time before Relena gives birth." Quatre cleared his throat and looked toward Hilde, who had taken up to playing with her food half way through the story.   
  
Trowa pushed his empty plate aside. "How old is Relena?"  
  
"She'll be 19 at the end of the month." Quatre stared at his friend and silently begged him not to start another fight. He knew where Trowa was going with this idea and it would only lead to blood shed.  
  
"She's 19, has a husband and a child on the way."  
  
"Don't start on me, Trowa."  
  
"Hilde, you're 18! Most girls your age have a husband and at least two kids. They have a steady family life, and are not running wild around the territory!"  
  
Hilde threw her fork down on the table and pushed away from it so fast that her chair toppled over. "You are *not* my father! My father is dead." Without a backward glance, she grabbed her hat off the corner of the table, jammed it on her head and marched out of the room, the sounds of her footsteps fading as she headed out to the porch.   
  
Shaking his head, Quatre ran his callused hands across his face. "In the short time she's been with us, we've taught her how to shoot a gun and take care of herself, because she asked us too. We have to trust her just like she trusts us, Trowa. No matter how tough she is on the outside, she's still hurting on the inside."  
  
"I just want her to be happy, she deserves that much." Trowa leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "I'll never forget the day I found her..." He drew in a ragged breath, trying to wipe the disturbing images from his mind. "I could never have imagined that she would take it this far. Every time she sets foot off this property, I wonder if she'll make it back alive or in a wooden box."  
  
Quatre took his eyes off his companion and looked at the door that Hilde had just walked out of. He wished he could comfort Trowa's fears by telling him that everything would be all right, but he couldn't do it. A lump of fear caught in his throat at the thought that Hilde may not come back from her next outing.  
  
****************  
  
Hilde sat on the wooden railing that wrapped around the patio. With her elbows on her knees, she held her head in her hands, and looked out into the beautiful colors of the setting sun.   
  
Trowa's words had wounded her more deeply than she would ever show. She would never be a lady. All the promise of blossoming into womanhood was stolen from her two weeks after her 15th birthday, and there was no possible way for her to get it back. There were only a few professions that a woman of her 'standing' could ever do, and she refused to let any man have any type of control over her.   
  
'Only one loose end to still tie up.' The thought made her happy and sad at the same time. Her revenge was nearly complete, just one thing stood in the way, but not for much longer. But what would she do once she had finished. Hilde shook her head, casting the wayward thought to the back of her mind. She needed a clear, sharp mind when she left at first light.  
  
The first stars of twilight began to appear as Hilde pushed off the railing and headed back into the house. Tomorrow morning would come soon enough, and once she was on the trail, she doubted that she would get another peaceful nights sleep. She stopped at the door and removed her boots, leaving them turned upside down by the door.   
  
Padding silently along the wooden floors of the house, Hilde past by the sitting room and found Quatre fast asleep in the chair, an open book lying in his lap. As quietly as she could, she picked up his book, placing the marker inside the yellowed pages and set it down on the small chair side table. Grabbing the nearby quilt, she pulled it over him, stoked the fire a little, bring the dying embers back to life.  
  
"Thank you both, for everything." Hilde whispered as she leaned down and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Quatre stirred and Hilde took it as a sign to retire from the room. She climbed the stairs and when she reached the landing, she noticed the green eyes watching her from the shadows.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I promise."  
  
She felt his hand reach out and gently squeeze her shoulder. Just as quickly as he appeared, Trowa disappeared. With a heavy sigh, Hilde continued on her way. Opening the door that lead to her room, she moved inside and collapsed on the hay filled mattress. Completely clothed, she clutched her pillow to her chest and allowed sleep to over take her.  
  
With the moon watching from overhead, she dreamed of revenge. She dreamed of peace. And she dreamed of love.  
  
****************  
-----------------------------------  
Albuquerque  
New Mexico Territory, August 1889   
-----------------------------------  
  
'The Greenhorn is going to get himself killed.' Hilde mused as she nursed her glass of bitter beer. Setting the glass down on the scarred tabletop, she took a slow drag of her cigarette and watched him from under the brim of her hat.  
  
She had a hard time trying to keep her chuckle under her breath. 'Black dress shirt, black pants, black hat, black duster; didn't any one tell the city boy that in the west you don't wear black. It's too damn hot.'  
  
He'd stick out like a sore thumb any where he went; if not for the fact that he was dressed completely in black, but for the meter long braid that hung down the back of his duster. The idiot in black walked over to the bar, and signaled the bartender with a wave of his hand. Tipping his Stetson to the side, he turned around and leaned his back up against the high bar. While he waited for his shot of whiskey, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a pocket watch, checking the time. It was then that Hilde noticed the gun belt hidden beneath the duster jacket.   
  
Something about this guy didn't seem right. He was being too cocky to be someone fresh off the train, and she'd never seen him in this part of the territory before. Her eyes narrowed as she let her gaze run the length of him. As she continued to make her assessment of the stranger, a couple of the local outlaws decided to play around with the 'city boy.'   
  
Matthews and Snake pushed away from the table next to hers and casually strode over to the bar, taking flanking positions on either side of the stranger. The bartender tapped the man in black on the shoulder and handed him a shot glass full of golden brown liquid. Before, the man had a chance to place the rim of the glass to his lips; Matthews pulled it out of his hand.  
  
"Hey there, 'city boy', I think this maybe a little too much for the likes of you." Matthews laughed as he tipped the glass back and downed the contents in one gulp.   
  
Snake laughed at his friend. "Yup, I think we need to get the 'girlie' here a sarsaparilla." He reached behind the man and grabbed hold of his hair and began waving it around causing a few of the other patrons in the saloon to laugh.  
  
With her feet still propped up on the table, Hilde sat up a little straighter. Taking her thumb she pushed the brim of her hat back slightly and then casually let her hand fall down to her side, allowing it to come to rest on the hilt of her Colt. She let her eyes roam down his figure again, stopping when they landed on the bottom of his duster. The stranger's jacket showed signs of wear and was slightly faded. His boots on the other hand, told her that he wasn't a 'city boy' at all; he could be considered dangerous.  
  
"I suggest you let go of my braid before I have to kill you." The temperature in the room seemed to drop a couple of degrees as the stranger's frosty tone broke the laughter and replaced it with silence.   
  
"Aww, look, Snake. City boy's all upset about his hair, maybe we should go get one of the girls from upstairs and have them fix it for him."  
  
"Maybe we should call him 'Pretty boy' instead of 'City boy', whatcha think about that boss?"  
  
Matthews snorted and moved to stand directly in front of the stranger. With a careful flick of his wrist, he knocked the stranger's black hat off his head and with a smirk brought his boot down on the Stetson. Matthews leaned closer and smiled, revealing a mouth full of yellow teeth. "I think you're right, he is a 'Pretty Boy'." Snake snickered, causing Matthews to push the man's temper even further. "You know what 'Pretty Boy', I don't think I like you."  
  
The muscles in the stranger's cheek flexed as he turned the full force of his gaze on the man in front of him. "Well, ugly, I *know* I don't like you."  
  
With Snake cheering in the background, Matthews cracked his knuckles and clenched his hand into a fist. "I think it's about time some one re-arranged your face." Pulling his arm back, Matthews let his fist fly.   
  
Hilde held back the small gasp from escaping her lips when she heard Matthews hand make contact with the braided man's cheek. But what really shocked her was when the newcomer started laughing. And not just any laugh, but a deep foreboding one.  
  
The bar came to life after the sound of laughter filled the air. Other people sensing a fight started a massive brawl of their own; overturning tables, sending poker chips and glass of liquor to the floor. A couple of the girls squealed and ran for the stairs, while other bar patrons decided to push up against the wall, rather than join the fight. Grabbing hold of Matthews while he was still stunned, the newcomer gave him a head butt before planting a fist in his stomach. Snake came at him from behind with a grunt, giving the stranger enough time to duck and to use Snake's momentum to throw him over his back. Two more men chose to rush him the moment his back was turned.   
  
Unable to stand the unfair odds any longer, Hilde decided to get involved. She didn't even move from her chair in the corner as she lifted her six-shooter and shot the broken bottles out of both of the brawlers' hands before they could strike out with the sharp glass. While braided man fought with Matthews again, Snake reached for his belt and drew his weapon. Without having to readjust her aim she fired off two more shots, one knocking the revolver out of Snake's hand and the other pushing it farther out of his reach. Snake screamed when the gun was knocked out of his hand, and ran out of the bar claiming someone shot off his thumb. Making quick work out of Matthews, the man in black nearly tossed him out of the swinging doors. The crowd quieted down and resumed their normal activities as if the fight was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Hilde quickly re-holstered her weapon and took another drag of her cigarette. She watched as the idiot who just cost her the lead she had been working on leaned over and picked up his hat, brushing broken pieces of glass and dust from the material. He pulled it back on his head and looked over in her direction, tipping it ever so slightly in a gesture of thanks.   
  
Stepping over to the bar once more, the stranger pulled back the edge of his duster and addressed the bartender. "The name's Duo Maxwell; US Marshal." Upon hearing that a US Marshal was in the bar, a couple of men made hasty exits out of the saloon. From where she was sitting, she could see the light reflect off of the Silver Star and Circle badge pinned to his chest. "I'm looking for a kid that goes by the name 'Barton' in these parts. You know him?"  
  
Hearing the alias she had been using, Hilde swung her attention between the marshal and the door. 'There's no way out.' She looked over her right shoulder at the window, trying to figure out if she had enough time to crash through it, mount her horse and get the hell out of town before it was too late. The sound of the wooden chair being pulled across the floor echoed in her ears and without turning her head around, she knew it was already too late.  
  
***************  
  
'This scrawny little guy is the best bounty hunter in these parts?' Duo stared at the young man on the other side of the table, nearly positive that the bartender had made some type of mistake. Okay, so the kid was good with a gun and had saved his life, but everyone gets a couple of lucky shots.  
  
'But four shots in a row?' A little voice in the back of his mind spoke up.  
  
Pushing his hat back even farther on his head, Duo Maxwell propped his feet up on the opposite side of the table. He tucked his hands behind his head, like he didn't have a care in the world. "Your name's Barton, right?"  
  
Duo watched as the kid chewed on the end of the cherry-root cigarette in his mouth. He began growing impatient as the youth took forever to turn around and face him. Leaning forward he was about to ask the question again, when the boy pulled down the brim of his hat and swung around. The boy faltered as he looked at Duo from the shadows underneath the hat, his eyes assessing everything at once. In response, Duo narrowed his own eyes causing his brow to pull together into a puzzled look. Without blinking, the kid shook his head up and down, confirming that he was the bounty hunter.  
  
One corner of Duo's mouth turned upward. "Damn, kid, do you know how hard you are to track down? I've traveled clear across the territory in the past two months, following a bunch of different leads just to find you."  
  
In response, the kid known as 'Barton' took a drag of his cigarette and blew the sweet smelling smoke directly in his face. Had it been another man, Duo would have probably punched his face in, but Barton was known as a hard-ass and one that didn't have too much to say.   
  
Blowing out a deep breath, Duo turned to his side and reached under his jacket. The kid moved so fast that he hadn't been able to catch his movements. Sitting against his temple was the cold tip of a gun, with the kid's thumb pulling back the hammer and his index finger slightly squeezing the trigger. Not too many people had ever been able to make him nervous, but the kid that held the gun to his head, staring down at him with those piercing blue eyes made the small hairs on the back of his neck rise. He slowly pulled his hands back and kept them out over the table.  
  
"Listen, kid, I've got a proposition for you." Duo watched those eyes narrow even further. He breathed in a sigh of relief as the gun was pulled away from his head. Barton flipped the weapon around, spinning it directly into his holster. 'Impressive.' Barton kept his eyes trained on Duo as he sunk back down into the wooden chair.   
  
Duo sighed. "I've got an offer for you. I need your help tracking down a guy who's been reported in the surrounding area." There was still no response from the kid. "The US Marshall's Service is willing to compensate you handsomely for your time." Again, all he got was that the stone-faced expression. He was just about to give up when Barton spoke.  
  
"How much and who?"   
  
The kid's voice caught him completely off guard; he wasn't expecting him to sound so young, considering that he guessed Barton's age to be somewhere around sixteen. Shrugging it off, he smiled. "Do you mind?" He asked, motioning to his jacket. The kid nodded, allowing Duo to retrieve the piece of paper from his duster.  
  
Unfolding the yellowed paper from his pocket, Duo laid it on the table between them. "His name is Oz Blackburn. He's wanted in this territory, as well as in the state of Texas for not only robbing the rails, but also for the robberies and murders of various Homesteaders." He paused and rubbed the cheek that received the direct hit from Matthews punch. "Most of his gang has already been brought in by a couple of bounty hunters in this territory, but somehow this guy keeps evading capture."  
  
Duo stole a quick glance at the kid, noticing the intense way he was glaring at the picture. His face didn't betray any of his emotions, however his eyes grew considerable dark. The kid reached out and snatched the wanted poster off the table and stuffed it into his pants.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Duo looked on as the kid pushed back out of the chair and began moving towards the exit. "Hey, don't you want to know what information I have on the guy?"  
  
Barton paused at the exit and rested his hands on the swinging doors. He turned his head in his direction, keeping his eyes shielded with the brim of his hat. "The livery. Fifteen minutes." Swinging around, he threw the doors open and strode out of the saloon.  
  
Shaking his head, Duo tried to clear up all the confusion that had just taken place, but to no avail. He reached into his pocket and dug out a few coins, tossing them on the table. He had come to town to buy the kid's help in find Blackburn, which he had accomplished. But for some reason as he made his way out of the saloon and down the alley towards the livery, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had bought more than he had bargained for.  
  
***************  
  
Hilde made it as far as the alley across the street before her stomach turned. She spit one last time and used the sleeve of her own duster to wipe at the corners of her mouth. It was bad enough that his face was in her nightmares. Digging into the waistband of her pants, she pulled out the poster and took another look at it.   
  
The sketch artist that drew his picture for the wanted poster hadn't missed a detail. His oily black hair pulled back into a stubby ponytail; those tiny eyes hidden within his sunken cheeks and that crocked, arrogant grin. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed, according to his picture he carried a scar that ran diagonally across his left eye. Biting the inside of her cheek, she held back the snicker at her handiwork.   
  
Tossing it to the street, she took out another cigarette and placed it in her mouth. She leaned up against the side of the general store, picked up her boot and ran the match across the sole, causing the match-head to catch fire. After a couple of seconds, the end of the cigarette was lit and she inhaled the relaxing scent of the smoke. Hilde looked down at the ground and without a second thought threw the lit match onto the wanted poster. When most of it had been destroyed, she stomped on it a couple of times, killing the fire and leaving ashes that scattered in the warm breeze.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hilde turned away from the alley and began making her way down the main street. 'How in the hell did I get mixed up with a US Marshal?' She was ready to deny the fact she was 'Barton', until she turned around and faced him and stared into the most beautiful set of eyes she had ever seen. At the point, all her common sense deserted her and she found herself gawking at him like one of the saloon girls. Anger welled up inside of her as she recalled the way her resolve had slipped and the way she had acted. She'd never pulled a gun on anyone before without being provoked, but something about him rubbed her wrong. And just when she was about to turn down his offer, he produced the picture of Blackburn.  
  
Hilde kicked at a few of the stones in the dirt road. 'Damn him.' Just as she was about to kick the next rock, she paused. And a slow smile crossed her face as a thought came to her mind. Not only could she would she be able to get to Blackburn, but she could claim the reward money and send it to Quatre and Trowa. 'Then maybe they could purchase extra livestock and bring in more money. I could finally pay them back for everything they've done for me.' The only spur in her side was putting up with the cocky US Marshal in order to get the bounty. Mumbling a few choice words under her breath, Hilde walked into the telegram office.  
  
A few minutes later, the telegram to Quatre and Trowa had been sent, informing them of her location and that she wouldn't be in contact with them for a while. The telegram was sent not only for their peace of mind, but hers as well. As she made her way back to the livery, she took notice of the sun. If they left now, they could get about six good hours of riding in before they had to stop for the night. Hilde rounded the corner and spotted her mustang tethered to the old wooden post, saddled and ready to go.  
  
He was such a beautiful creature, wild and free-spirited. It was the free will that he possessed that made her call him Renegade. As she made her way closer to him, his ears perked up and he tilted his head back and breathed deeply. He pawed at the ground when she stopped in front of him. A giggle escaped her lips as Renegade nudged the side of her face with his soft muzzle. Unable to help herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you ready to finish this?" She whispered into his gullet. Renegade pushed his head farther down, and began pushing at her the pocket inside her duster. Reaching inside, she produced a sugar cube, which the horse immediately licked out of her hand.   
  
"You'll spoil that horse."  
  
Hilde didn't need to turn around to know who was standing behind her. She could feel the weight of the sharp end of his stare digging into her back. Adjusting her hat and bandana, she finally turned around to face him, but came face to face with his horse instead. Hilde was sure the one look she was shooting at the idiot looking down on her would have caused the local undertaker to start taking his measurements.   
  
Placing her foot in the left stirrup, she pushed herself off the ground and threw her right leg over the saddle. Hilde grabbed hold off the leather reins and turned Renegade away from the livery, making her way down the road. She bit her lip and rolled her eyes in frustration as she moved in rhythm with Renegade's trot. 'That damn arrogant man. Again, how did I get myself into this mess? Traveling across the territory, looking for Oz dragging this idiot with me. My common sense has been shot ever since I laid eyes on him.' Renegade snorted as she tried to over come the feeling of uneasiness by shifting in the saddle. Her mind on her thoughts, she didn't realize that Duo had caught up with her until he swung around in front of her, causing Renegade to rear up and stop.   
  
"Were you planning on waiting for me?" Duo asked in a stern voice.  
  
'Even his damn horse is black.' Running her hand down the side of Renegade's neck, she tried to calm the animal. "No." Renegade's nostrils flared and he began to nip at the neck of Duo's horse. Hilde pulled hard at the bit in his mouth, trying to keep Renegade's temper under control.   
  
"Look Barton, you have no idea where we're headed. The last information that I received on his whereabouts showed that Blackburn was heading west toward..."  
  
She shook her head. "You're wrong."  
  
An incredulous look was cast in her direction and he narrowed his eyes when he spoke to her. "If you know so much, then why don't you tell me where he's headed?"  
  
"South to Mexico."  
  
Hilde felt her lips curl with amusement at the shocked look on his face. Setting her voice as deeply as she could, she said, "We're losing light, Maxwell." Clicking her tongue and slapping the reins against Renegade's withers, she wheeled around him and took off, heading south out of town and leaving Duo Maxwell behind, watching her through a cloud of dust.   
  
  
TBC... 


	2. Little White Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Between Sunrise and Sunset  
Part Two  
By Loyce  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking out into the western sky, Duo guessed that it had to be sometime around six o'clock, not based on the angle of the sun, but on the growling sounds coming from his stomach. He wrapped one arm around his abs, trying not to alert his companion to his hunger. Duo reached into the saddlebag behind him and pulled out a small piece of jerky. Placing the salty treat between his lips, he ripped off a small chunk with his teeth and stuffed the rest in his duster pocket.  
  
Duo's eyes fell on his companion. The entire trip had been shrouded in silence; the only time Barton spoke up was to call a halt to rest the horses. During those breaks, Barton would move away from him and sit on a nearby rock for a few minutes before moving off and wandering the nearby area. It was while they were on the last break that Barton reminded him of Solo.  
  
He had chuckled has he watched the youth bend over and cut through the tough skin of a cactus, placing an extra bandana over the hole, filtering the plant's water as it flowed into an extra canteen. Just like Solo, Barton knew how to use the land. The New Mexico Territory was so much different from where he grew up in Texas. Duo sighed as imagines of Solo came to mind. Though his people had been relocated numerous times, the Coushatta Indians remained true to their friendly and peaceful nature.   
  
He could still remember the day that the ten-year-old mistake of a saloon girl and the town mayor stared into the dark wide eyes of a young Indian brave through the general store window. Using some of the money he had stolen from the customers at the saloon, he purchased an extra stick of peppermint and headed out of the store. He stepped up to the young Indian, who was still gawking through the window at the various things cluttering the store's shelves, and tapped on his shoulder. Holding out the peppermint stick, toward the boy with the long dark braid, he had introduced himself. The young brave said his name was 'Solo' and in return for the sweet treat, he lifted the leather strap with a bear claw attached over his head and placed in on Duo's head.  
  
From that moment on, they had been inseparable. Solo's family took him in, allowing him a refuge from the small cot in the saloon that was his own. His mother didn't seem to notice that he had all but practically taken up with his adoptive Indian family. He even adopted the long braid, which Solo continually laughed about while it was still growing out. For five years, he 'lived' with Solo's family, learning the ways of the Coushatta Indians. The entire tribe was the closest thing to a family that he had ever had.  
  
Then one night in April of '83, everything was ripped away from him. A bunch of the local drunks were raising hell at the saloon. His mother was dying and had called for him; as he sat by her side and listened to her apologize for neglecting him, the group of drunks headed out of the saloon and toward the Coushatta's camp. After his mother drew her final breath, he packed up the rest of his things and started making his way towards the river. The smell of smoke burned at his nose and fear washed over his body. He ran, as fast as he could, but when he reached the edge of the village, he knew it had been too late.   
  
Everything had been burned. The cattle and horses had been taken. He made his way towards Solo's wigwam, stepping over the slain bodies of the people he had grown to love. Men, women, children, and the elders; no one was spared from the icy touch of death. He found Solo lying over the dead body of his sister. His dark eyes were dull and lifeless; his braid had been cut off at the base of his neck and laid beside his cold body.   
  
Duo couldn't remember if he screamed or if it was the screams of the dead Coushatta echoing through the clearing. He did remember racing back to the town, sneaking into the empty saloon and grabbing the spare gun out from underneath the bar. The sound of angered voices came from the direction of the sheriff's office and he followed them, to find the people of the town dragging the drunks behind them. As the sheriff stood outside the jail, talking about how they would receive a fair trial, he lifted the gun and took aim at one of the tied up men.  
  
The strong grip on his shoulder caused him to drop the gun and swing around with a closed fist. He looked up into the blue eyes of a tall man, wearing a sliver star and circle badge. The man asked him if he wanted to know the true meaning of justice and Duo shook his head. Three years later, he found himself accepting his own US Marshal's badge. And to this day, he didn't have any regrets about the path he had chosen. Protecting innocent people became his tribute to his fallen friend and family.  
  
The rising hackles on the back of his neck pulled him from his wayward memories. Duo grabbed his reins and slapped them against Bandit's neck. It didn't take him very long to catch up with his partner. Barton had slowly brought Renegade to a stop and continued to keep his eyes forward.   
  
"How long have they been following us?"  
  
"Nearly an hour."  
  
"Apache or Navajo?" Duo's hand moved from the reins and pushed the edge of his long duster behind his gun belt, letting the metal of the guns shine in the dying light of the day. Both tribes were known for being aggressive and he had no intention of becoming a target for a raiding party.  
  
Barton closed his eyes and it was a couple of seconds before he answered. "Navajo."   
  
Duo sighed, running his index finger along the hilt of his gun. "Well if they haven't attacked us by now, what are they doing still following us?"  
  
"Scouting. Come on." Barton motioned his horse forward and Duo found himself following, but not without looking over his shoulder first. He didn't want to take an arrow in the back.   
  
  
****************  
  
Hilde sighed with relief as she felt the Navajo party head off in the opposite direction. She didn't need their constant watch, but she knew that Fallen Waters wouldn't let her roam around in his territory without keeping a watchful eye on her. Running her hand across the back of her neck, she tried to rub the tiredness out of her muscles.  
  
It wasn't that she minded the extra protection, but the Indian Chief was just as bad as Trowa, trying to fill in the empty space where her father should have been. She had met Fallen Waters on her second assignment as a bounty hunter, when she stumbled across his land and came across a young Indian girl lost in the desert. Seeing the young girl lost and bewildered brought back too many memories to the surface. She knew the territory fairly well to know that there was a nearby Navajo tribe. Hoping the girl belonged to them, she lifted the child onto her horse and took her to the camp.  
  
She was met with drawn bows and arrows as she entered the camp. An older woman noticed the young girl slumped forward in her arms and ran over to her, pulling the child off the horse. Hilde stared as the chieftain walked forward and grabbed hold of Renegade's reins. Normally, the horse would rear up, but he remained perfectly calm. He called himself Fallen Waters, bowed his head in silent words of thanks, and had one of the braves provide her with some deer stomachs full of fresh water and some dried meat. Releasing the horse, he dismissed her. Since then, when she would enter the border of his lands, he would send a party to look out for her.   
  
Hilde closed her eyes and listened for the faint sound of the Rio. Whenever she came this way, she would always set up camp in the same location. It was close to the river, but also was hidden from view by the extra amounts of cacti and other desert plants that grew along the banks.  
  
The sun had already set behind the Ladron Mountains, casting the sky into a rainbow made of different shades of red, pink and orange. Clearing the last little hill, Hilde smiled, noting that everything was still the same as she left it. The two stones rings for the fires sat undisturbed; and the make shift tethering post hadn't rotted any further in the desert heat. Holding on to the saddle horn, she slipped off the horse, grabbed his reins and looped them around the post. As she was loosing the saddle to allow Renegade a chance to relax, Duo came up behind her.  
  
"Nice. I take it you use this place quite often." It was more a statement then a question.  
  
The whole idea of traveling with him still annoyed her and she couldn't help the exasperated sigh that escaped from between her lips. Rolling her eyes, she moved away from him and strode over to one of the huge rocks scattered about the camp. Hilde put all of her weight, not to mention her frustration, into the effort to move the rock. She saw Duo move forward to help her, but she waved him off.  
  
Instead, he walked back over to the hitching post and dragged his shotgun off the back of his saddle. Hilde ignored him as he set off out of the camp. From underneath the rock, she pulled out some spare wood that she had left behind from her last outing. Forming the wood in the correct way, like Quatre had showed her all those years ago, she grabbed some of the dry underbrush, placing in the middle of the wood. She took the flint out of her saddlebag, and with a few strikes against a small stone, the underbrush fueled the fire.  
  
The sound of a shotgun blast brought her up to her feet, both weapons drawn. All of her senses went alert at the thought of someone else in the area. She relaxed as she vaguely remembered Duo walking off, putting the guns back in her holsters but never letting her guard down. Hilde sat with her back pushed up against the same rock she had moved before, her hand never straying from the hilt of her guns. A few moments later, Duo came striding into the camp with a skinned rabbit in one hand, and his duster and shotgun thrown carelessly over his other shoulder.   
  
He smiled. "I hope you're hungry."  
  
She wanted to give him hell for using the shotgun when there were quieter methods to catch dinner, but before she could open her mouth, her stomach made its presence known.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Duo chuckled as he moved over toward the small cooking fire.   
  
Hilde pushed herself off the ground and took out the small metal spit that she used to cook her game. Handing it to Duo, she then retrieved a small pot and began to boil the water she collected from the cactus earlier in the day. Once the water had finished boiling, she poured some of it into her canteen and the rest into a cup, which she handed to Duo. Skipping lunch hadn't been in her original plans, but thanks to the fool traveling with her, all she had gotten for her meal was a few sips of beer. Hilde decided to raid her rations for a can of beans. After finding it, she sat down next to the fire, pulled her knife from the inside of her boot, and rammed it into the top of the can. Pouring the contents into the small pot, she stirred them until steam rose into the night air.  
  
She turned her head up to the sky and noticed a blanket of stars had fallen over the desert. Leaving the beans on the fire, Hilde walked over to Renegade and removed her bedroll and blanket. Aware that Duo was watching her ever move, she made sure to place her bedroll on the opposite side of the non-cooking fire, between the fire and a rock. She wrapped the blanket over her shoulders and sat back down at the cooking fire, watching Duo as pulled the spit out of the fire and placed it on the only plate she had.  
  
They ate in silence, or whenever Duo was stuffing his mouth with some of the small dinner that sat on the fire in front on them. Though he was continually speaking to her, she wasn't paying any attention to the words that passed his lips, just the movement of his mouth. He had removed his hat and placed it on the log next to him, his chestnut bangs falling against his face, limp from the weight of the day's sweat. Hilde had trouble swallowing the tiny bits of food as she continued to watch him under the brim of her hat. The black duster had been tossed to the side when he had begun skinning the wild rabbit. His sleeves were still rolled up around his elbows, revealing tanned muscled arms. 'I wonder...' Mentally shaking herself, Hilde was happy that fire and a layer of dirt hid the blush that crept up her face.  
  
"Where exactly are you from, Barton?"  
  
Hilde shrugged. "Everywhere."  
  
Duo rubbed his hands against his jeans to clean his hands. "How'd you get involved in bounty hunting?"  
  
"You ask too many questions, Maxwell."  
  
She couldn't stand the way he was looking at her any longer. Pushing off the ground, she moved over to her bedroll and lay down. Normally, she would remove her hat and brush the knots out of her hair, but with Duo with her, she would have to keep up the charade even at night. Hilde reached up and jammed the hat further down on her head. She turned her back toward the fire and listen to Duo as he put out the small cooking fire. The sound of his boots moving across the sand echoed in her ears, followed by his loud sigh as he settled on his own bedroll.  
  
"Good night, kid."  
  
Pulling the blanket over her head, she tired to will herself to sleep. His gentle breathing could be heard in the stillness of the night. Hilde squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the imagine of the firelight dancing along his face and the fact that she was stuck out in the middle of the desert, with a man that made her heart beat a little faster than it had ever done before.  
  
****************  
  
Fingers of the early morning light had spread across the sky when he heard the faint noise. On instinct, his hand flexed around the gun lying under the worn duster he was using as a pillow. Looking through his long lashes, he watched as the kid's boots skirted around the dying embers of the campfire, heading off in the direction of the river. Closing his eyes, Duo fought to fall back into his light sleep, but after a few minutes he gave up the battle with a disgruntled groan. Pushing himself into a seated position, he glanced over to the place where Barton had bedded down.  
  
The bedroll and the blanket had already been picked up. Duo turned toward the hitching post and found everthing that wasn't needed had already been loaded onto her horse. Renegade pawed at the ground, restless to continue their journey. Placing his feet underneath of him, he stood, raising his arms over his head, working out the kinks in his neck. The heavenly smell of coffee drifted along the slight morning breeze. Duo turned to find a small cooking fire, heating up coffee and some of the wild hare they had caught the previous night. Running his hands threw his messy bangs, Duo thought about his companion.   
  
The kid was a complete mystery to him. Barton was regarded as the best bounty hunter in the surrounding area, even considering his young age. He preferred to keep to himself, not talking for hours and when he finally did, it was maybe a three-word sentence, at the most. Though he had to give Barton credit, he either had nerves of steel or was able to mask his emotions very well. 'Better than most.' Duo looked east and noticed the sun was just about to crest the horizon. 'Barton's been gone a while.' Curiosity got the best of him, so grabbing his guns, Duo headed in the direction of the river.   
  
He didn't have to walk very far; the sounds of flowing water could be heard as he crested the second hill. There was just enough light that he was able to avoid the cacti and a couple of rattlers out looking for breakfast. Barton's clothing was lying on one of the bigger rocks on shore, but no sign of the kid whatsoever. Duo's senses went on alert as he continued to search along the bank of the river, looking for any sign of the tracker. He was just about to dive in after the youth when Barton broke through the surface of the river.  
  
In the early dawn light, Duo could see that it the youth's back was completely scared. Long, thin white scars ran in diagonal patterns down the entire length of the kid's back. Anger welled up inside of him as he wondered what kind of monster could do something like that to a helpless kid. As Barton quickly spun around, Duo received the shock of his life.  
  
Swallowing hard, Duo wondered how he could have ever thought of her as a boy. She had curves in all the right places; her face showed no hints of any masculine features. The girl standing in the water before him was breath taking. The corners of his mouth turned upward in admiration. By using oversized clothing and covering her face with the brim of her hat and a thin film of dirt, she had done a fairly good job of hiding the fact that 'Barton' was a woman.  
  
Hilde's cornflower blue eyes grew from narrow slits to wide with shock. All she had wanted to do was take a simple bath, since posing as a man didn't mean that she had to smell like one. Giving herself a mental shake, she realized that nothing in her life was ever simple. This was not the way he was suppose to find out about her...hell, he was never to know that the bounty hunter known as Barton was a woman. Breathing became a problem as panic washed over her, freezing her on the spot. Her arms seemed to have turned to lead, unable to cover her chest from his stunned, assessing eyes. And she couldn't seem to sink down into the waist deep water to hide from his accusing gaze. Hilde felt her entire body, from head to toe, turn pink as he continued to stare at her.   
  
Anger spread through her like a wildfire as she watched the faint smile play across his face. Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep her voice cold and even as she said, "Would you kindly turn around so I can retrieve my clothes?"   
  
A small blush crept up his cheeks as he snapped out of his stupor. Hilde watched with a murderous glint in her eyes, as his face hardened with rage and the muscles in his cheeks strained with the deadly look he cast in her direction. She let loose a string of curses as she watched his form fade in the distance the closer he made it to camp.   
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Hilde dashed toward the shore. Not bothering to dry off, she threw her clothes on as quickly as she could, hoping to catch up with him before he headed out, taking away any hope of helping her catch Oz Blackburn. Hilde came running into camp, still trying to fasten the belt to hold her pants in place. She came to an abrupt halt when Duo whipped around to face her.  
  
"How dare you be a woman!" Duo yelled, as he picked up his duster and threw it behind the saddle on his horse. Making his way around the camp, he made quick work of picking up his belongings, tossing them into the leather saddlebags.  
  
Hilde placed her hands on her hips and returned his glare. "I really didn't have a say in the matter."  
  
Throwing his hands up in the air, Duo screamed, "You deceived me!" Anger lead his feet across the space between them. He stopped only inches from her, staring down into her small face. She looked back at him, matching his hard stare with her blue eyes, and Duo felt part of his anger ebb.   
  
Mentally counting to ten, Hilde tried to regain a hold on her temper. Taking a deep breath, she focused her attention back on the man standing directly in front of her. "I never once deceived you. Never once did I actually come out and say I was a man. The only thing I am guilty of is not correcting any assumptions you made based on my appearance." She shrugged and turned away from him, desperate to put some distance between them. "It's the same assumption that most people make. Since I dress like a man, shoot better than a man and the fact that I'm a better tracker than the entire population of this territory, then I must be a man."  
  
The sun had finally crested, spilling golden hues of light across the barren landscape. Turning toward the sunrise, she closed her eyes and allowed the morning sun to warm her face.  
  
Duo watched her bathe in the sunlight. There was no mistaking the fact she was a woman. The light tan doeskin pants tightly hugged her hips and flared down around her ankles. Her dark brown boots were small, no signs of spurs. The top three buttons on her white shirt were undone, her pale skin peeking out from between the parted fabric. The vest she wore matched her pants, plain and simple. Without her duster and bandana to hide behind, she was purely a woman.   
  
He mentally smacked his head for being so dense as to not notice. Sighing, he lowered his head. 'Another fine mess I've gotten myself into. What am I suppose to do with...' It dawned on him that he only knew her as Barton. "What's your real name?"  
  
"Hilde." She answered him as she continued to stare of into the eastern sky.  
  
"Hilde, what?"  
  
"Hilde Schb...Barton."  
  
'So, she's hiding something. Well, who isn't in this god forsaken place.' Duo pulled his hat on adjusting the brim over his eyes. "Look, Hilde, the problem is that you're out running across the prairie with a man, completely unsupervised..."  
  
She quickly turned her head in his direction and gazed at him with a stone-faced expression. "You need not worry about my reputation, Maxwell. That was destroyed long ago."  
  
Dismissing him, she walked over to the small camping fire, poured two cups of coffee and placed the left over meat on a plate. While handing him the plate, she grabbed a hunk of meat and a cup of coffee headed over to a nearby rock. She leaned against its cool surface and reigned in her emotions. It had been a while since she had lost complete control of her feelings, letting them play across her face. Quietly, she rebuilt the holes that had appeared in her tough facade.   
  
He took his breakfast in silence; every once in a while casting curious looks in her general direction. 'What had she meant when she said her reputation had already been ruined?' Downing the last bit of his coffee, he started to walk over toward her.   
  
Sensing him, Hilde pushed away from the rock and pulled the dirty dishes out of his hands before he had a chance to open his mouth and headed back towards the river. Having nothing better to do, he decided to help break camp. By the time she strolled back into the small clearing, Duo had already buried both of the fires and all of the gear from breakfast had been stowed away. Hilde kept her eyes averted from his as she walked over to her stallion, setting the dishes inside of her saddlebag.  
  
An awkward stillness rang through the air. Sighing, Hilde turned from her horse and faced Duo. She was surprised when she spun around to find him standing less than two feet from her. It unnerved her to no end that he had been able to get so close to her without her hearing him. Clearing her throat, she broke the silence. "You hired me to help you track Oz Blackburn and I've never quit or been fired from a job. And I don't plan on starting that habit. Though I'm a woman, my track record still holds true. In the past year, I have tracked and brought down 8 of the territory's biggest low-lives." Grabbing her hair, twisting it into a bun and placing it under her hat, she continued. "Besides, you won't find a better bounty hunter in the territory." Extending her hand toward him, she asked, "Do we still have a deal?"  
  
Duo pushed the brim of his hat out of the way with his thumb and looked down at her. It was hard to believe that this tiny spitfire in front of him was a bounty hunter, but she handled the scene in the bar like a seasoned pro. Clasping her hand in his, he sealed the bargain.   
  
Hilde nodded in acknowledgement before she slipped on her duster. Grabbing the saddle horn with both hands, she pulled herself up onto her horse. "If we continue to follow the river, we should remain on his trail. The Rio is the only water source for about 50 or so miles, so he won't deviate from this trail too much. The river splits further down, and that's when it will get tricky, depending on which way he goes. Blackburn will most likely continue to head toward Socorro to get supplies before following the El Camino Real Trail into Mexico, but that slippery snake won't get away from me again." Her smile died when she mentioned Blackburn.  
  
Duo placed his left foot into the stirrup and swung his other leg over the horse's back. His brows came together in a puzzled frown as he noticed the look in her eyes. It was the look of revenge. He'd seem it plenty of times before, even in his own eyes. 'But why would she be after Blackburn?' The image of her scarred back appeared in his mind. He brought his horse next to hers and grabbed hold of the reins.  
  
"Hilde, how did you end up with those scars on your back?"  
  
Her face grew pale and her stance in the saddle became stiff. The emotionless mask of 'Barton' came back over her face as she ripped the reins out of his hands. "Let's ride." Digging her heels into the sides of her horse, she took off out of camp like a bat out of hell.  
  
Duo watched her ride off, knowing he had gotten the answer to his question. Somehow, Oz Blackburn was responsible for the scars on her back. As he spurred his horse after her, he wondered how deep those scars ran and why he seemed to care.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Close Quarters

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Between Sunrise and Sunset  
Part Three  
By Loyce  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde grabbed the bandana off her neck and ran it along the side of her face. The thin trails of sweat smeared across her tanned skin under the course material. Realizing the dry bandana wasn't much help; she pulled her canteen from the back of her saddle and poured some of the precious water onto the blue fabric. She then folded the damp bandana and placed it against her bare neck, hoping to cool her body.  
  
It was hard to combat both the blazing summer sun and the heat of the anger pouring off of her companion. Over the past few hours, he'd been shooting a condescending look straight at her back. She'd been mentally kicking herself since she had run out of the camp for letting down the walls she had carefully created. Hilde pursed her lips together and groaned. Duo had learned too much about her past already and if she judged him correctly, he'd be like a dog after a bone to find out more information.   
  
Her past. It was always there and instead of running from it, she decided to face it head on. But just because she faced it, didn't mean that she wanted to drag others into the muddy waters of her life. She hadn't meant to bring Trowa or Quatre into it, but no matter how hard she tried to pull away, they always managed to bring her back. Glancing back over her shoulder she watched Duo take a drink from his own canteen. He, however, was a separate story. She swung her eyes forward before he could notice her watching him. Duo had the means to get her close enough to Oz, to finally end it all. 'Using him is necessary. The ends justify the means.' The thought caused her heart to jump with a certain emotion, but she wouldn't bring herself to give it a name.   
  
Hilde gripped the reins a little tighter, her small fingernails cutting into her palms. Socorro lay only a few hours ahead of them; she pulled herself out of the hole that Oz had dug for her and come too far not to finish what she started. Thoughts of putting a bullet between his eyes made her heels dig further into Renegade's flanks, spurring the horse into a gallop.   
  
Closing her eyes, she let the warm sun and wind beat down on her face as she held on and leaned forward, giving Renegade the signal to head into a full out run. This was what it was like to be free, to run wild. She found herself falling in love with the feeling.  
  
"Hilde! Hilde! Damnit, slow down! Can't you see you're pushing your horse too hard!"   
  
The sound of his hostile voice, along with his words, snapped her from her trance. Hilde pulled back on the reins, forcing her horse to stumble to a stop. She could feel Renegade's sides expand and contract with every labored breath. The same feeling that had surfaced earlier, reared up again, and Hilde felt the guilt pulse through her body.   
  
Leaning her head down against his muscled neck, she said, "I'm sorry my friend. I never meant to bring you into any of this, but I guess I couldn't stop it from happening."  
  
Renegade slicked back his ears, snorted and nudged his neck into the side of her face.  
  
"I'm hoping that was a sign of forgiveness." She sighed into his shaggy coat.  
  
Sitting up in the saddle, she turned and came face to face with Duo. She hadn't heard his approach and became nervous at how close he had moved next to her. Their legs brushed up against each other as the horses stirred restlessly underneath of them. His eyes held a small sign of concern hidden behind his disdain and she felt her anger rise. Given the chance between which look she hated from him more, she'd rather have him look down upon her with contempt than look at her with compassion.  
  
The afternoon winds began to gust, pulling the bandana free from her neck and tossing it to the sand. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the blue material dance off into the distance. Sand was already beginning to billow up off the ground. Placing her hand over her eyes, she looked into the direction of the wind.   
  
"Sand storm."  
  
Duo scratched the back of his head and looked in the same direction as Hilde. "I thought they only came about in the early spring."  
  
"Well, it seems like Mother Nature has other plans." Hilde surveyed the surrounding area, looking for a place to weather the storm. "There!" She pointed toward the southeast. "The terrain grows steeper leading into the next mountain range. There has to be some caves, caverns or even a few hills that we could use for cover."  
  
"All right, let's head in that direction." Duo was ready to slap the reins against Bandit's neck, when Hilde stopped him.  
  
"We won't be able to out run the storm." Dismounting, she pulled her two extra shirts from the saddlebag. She took hold of Bandit's bridle and placed the lightweight shirt over his muzzle, tucking it underneath the straps of leather. Once she had finished with Bandit, she moved over to Renegade and performed the same task. "It'll help them breathe easier once the storm breaks down on us." She turned and looked into Duo's face. "We won't be able to push them too hard."  
  
"Right." Duo pulled his black bandana over the lower part of his face and kicked Bandit into a run, with Hilde directly on his heels.   
  
They hadn't made it far when the storm caught with them. The sand danced along the ground as the full force of the wind blew east through the dry land. Tiny grains of sand stung as they were blasted against her exposed skin. Like other sand storms she'd experienced, the sand never lifted more than a meter off the ground but it still made it difficult to breathe.   
  
Hilde reached to her neck to tug the bandana over her face, but instead of material, her hand grabbed smooth skin. "Damnit!" She muttered as she pulled the sleeve of her duster against her face, trying to block the sand. The air was heavy with sand and dust, stinging her eyes and burning her lungs. It felt like someone was closing his or her hands around her throat, and she willed herself not to panic. Renegade, sensing his rider's distress, slowed and Hilde barely realized that he'd come to a complete stop until she rubbed the sandy tears from her eyes.  
  
Up ahead, she could see Duo motioning for her. He had yanked the dark material from his face, and cupped his hands around his mouth, trying to project his voice but whatever he was yelling was drowned out by the howling wind.  
  
The reins went slack against the saddle when she brought her hands to her face, hoping to smother the coughing fit that took hold of her body. Instinctively, she hugged her thighs around Renegade's sides and directed the horse towards Duo. Finally, after a few moments, she reached him and allowed him to pull her off the horse and carry her into the small opening he had found at the base of the foothills. He gently placed her on the floor of the cave and went to bring the horses into the shelter. Getting to her knees, she hung her head and began to spit sand out of her mouth. A few times, she stopped breathing as her throat burned from the sand she had inhaled. Hilde began to crawl toward the stone wall and tried to take small breaths as she made her way. The sounds of her shaky breathing resounded in the small space, overpowering the echoes of his hurried footsteps.  
  
Hilde felt strong arms wrap around her back and under her knees. Through blurry eyes, she watched as Duo lifted her off of the ground, sat down in the middle of the cave and placed her in his lap. The desperate air she needed caught in her throat as the heat of his body wash over her and his muscled legs flexed underneath of her. She found it hard to swallow past the lump in her throat.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, taking slow steady breaths. Duo placed his chin on the top of her head and encouraged her to take it easy when another coughing fit hit. His hand lazily stroked along her back, easing her into a relaxed state and making it easier for her to breath. Hilde couldn't help the pleasurable sigh that escaped her lips as his hand continued to trail a path of heat up and down her spine. Wrapped in his arms, she experienced feelings that she'd never felt before. 'Unlike when...' The incomplete thought caused her to stiffen under his touch. Panic crashed down upon her and she bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to will Oz's face out of her mind. Duo's arms went slack the minutes she stiffened and he no longer ran his hands over her body. Hilde refused to allow her mind to play tricks on her; overriding Duo's comforting touch to the vile way that Oz had handled her. She needed to get away. Without looking at his face, she pushed out of his lap and on unsteady legs; she walked to the other side of the cave. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to ward off the chill brought on by the memories and repair the damage his touch had done to her defensives.  
  
What he said next surprised her.  
  
"Do they still hurt?"  
  
***************  
  
Holding and having her warm body pressed up against his had felt wonderful. She was lighter than he imagined, her body toned with sleek muscles. Hilde wasn't a weakling by any means of the word. She had an inner strength that showed just as proudly as her physical strength.  
  
But when he felt her stiffen in his arms, he realized the folly of his mistake. The scars on her back proved that she had suffered hardship at someone else's hand, and he assumed too much by forcing her to lean on him. He watched her from across the cave and before he could stop himself, the words were already leaving his lips.  
  
"Do they still hurt?"  
  
Duo felt like smacking his head against the stone walls. 'Of all the stupid things to say, Maxwell.' Of course he knew the scars no longer bothered her, physically. Her back was littered with the thin scars that had faded from pink to white. But he knew that mentally, the scars where just as fresh as the day they were made.  
  
If she was shocked at his absurd question, then Hilde hid it pretty well. Those cornflower blue eyes stared back at him as her arms dropped to her sides. "No. They don't hurt anymore." She answered with cool clip to her voice.  
  
He could feel her withdrawing from him and climbing back into her shell. Not wanting her to close the lines of communication he asked her, "Why'd you do it?"  
  
"Why'd I do what?"  
  
"Why'd you become a bounty hunter?"   
  
Hilde rolled her eyes. "You've already asked this question and I'll give you the same answer I did before." Placing her hands on her hips, she looked down at him. "You ask too many questions, Maxwell."  
  
"Humor me." Duo laughed and held his hands out in front of him, trying to stop her before she completely tuned him out. "Hey, wait a second. We're going to be stuck in this 'cave' until the storm passes and I don't want to spend it in silence. So, either you talk or I talk. It's your choice."  
  
He watched her grow silent; contemplating the ultimatum that he had given her. After a few moments, she expelled a huge breath and sunk down to the hard ground. "All right, I'll talk." She clapped her hands in front of her, propping her elbows on her bent knees. "I'll tell you about the first capture I made."  
  
Duo watched her as she spun the tale of the wild goose chase of her first bounty. The guy's name was Jay Mueller and he was wanted for horse thieving. He would sneak onto properties after dark and relieve some of the local ranches of their prize stallions, selling them at markets for a nice profit. She'd been chasing him for about a month when she decided to set a trap.  
  
"With Quatre's approval, I went around town bragging about the prime horseflesh that he and Trowa had just bought from a man in Tennessee, hoping that would draw him to our ranch."  
  
"Who are Trowa and Quatre?"  
  
She regarded him for a second, before answering. "They own the Sandrock Ranch northeast of Santa Fe."  
  
Because she hesitated, Duo knew that she was guarding her responses. He told her to continue the story, as he tucked the information that he had just learned from her into the back of his mind.  
  
"As I'm sure you already know, most ranches have a unique symbol that they brand their livestock with, proving ownership of the animal. Well, Mueller was only picking out horses that either hadn't been branded yet, or animals that had brands that could easily be altered. The brand symbol the Sandrock uses is a pair of crossed sickles, a very hard brand to cover up. While I was in town, I made it known that we were throwing a party in celebration before we branded the animal.  
  
"That night, to go along with my story, Quatre and Trowa threw a huge party, inviting nearly everyone in the surrounding area. In truth, they had just purchased another horse, but the stallion had been branded earlier in that morning. In the meantime, I set up Renegade in the stall and let the other horse run out in the field. As night began to cast longer shadows, I made my way into the loft and set up watch.  
  
"It seemed like hours before that varmint showed up. I wasn't too happy that he made me wait so long, but I was happy that he did show up. Mueller moved to the tack room and removed one of the saddles and bridles. I didn't even draw my gun; I knew that Renegade would do most of the work for me. The horse is as stubborn as the day he was born; still has a green streak running through him. He doesn't take too kindly to strangers. When Mueller entered his stall, Renegade leaned forward and kicked him, catching him in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him. I jumped down from the loft and hog-tied him, making sure that he wouldn't be able to get away.   
  
"As the moon crested the eastern mountains, I strolled into town with Mueller slung over the back of my horse. I turned him in at the local jail and received my deposit slip for the reward. Climbing into the saddle to head back to the ranch, I could tell that Renegade wasn't too happy with me. We had nearly passed the livery when he reared, tossing me into one of the nearby water troughs. I watched as the stupid animal continued on his way back to the ranch without me."   
  
He threw his head back and began to laugh, his deep voice filling the tiny cave. When he looked back over at her, she was scowling. "Hilde, I'm not laughing at you, honest."  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "For some reason, Maxwell, I don't believe you. From that point on, I've left Renegade out of my crazy schemes."  
  
"What do you mean, crazy schemes?"  
  
She fought at the smile that pulled at her lips and lost.   
  
Hilde's face lit up when she smiled and Duo felt his heart stop in his chest. She was a rare jewel, this female that sat across from him with a smile that could melt the winter snow and a gun belt slung across her small hips. He could feel her grow uncomfortable under his assessing gaze. Clearing his throat, Duo picked himself off the ground and headed toward the cave opening.   
  
"The storm's passed."  
  
A few seconds later, Hilde came up to stand beside him, the top of her head barely reaching his chin. "I think it's safe to continue on our way. Socorro can't be far, though we may have to back track a little to find the Rio again." She looked up into the sky. "We should be able to make it there before twilight."  
  
Duo went and pulled the horses out of the cave and within a matter of minutes; they were up in the saddle and heading east across the dry land stretched in front of them.   
  
**************  
  
They made it into Socorro right as the clock struck five o'clock. Most of the town's people were heading back to their homesteads with their wagons loaded down with supplies. Others were heading into the nearby boarding houses looking for a cheap meal. And a few more slunk into the darken doorways of the saloons and gambling parlors, ready to earn or spend their days wages.  
  
Duo and Hilde made their way down the main street, the hooves of their mounts kicking up dirt along the way. As they moved by one of the local saloons, 'The Fifth Ace', a few of the girls sitting out on the balcony began to call down to them, drawing their attention. A buxom brunette leaned over the railing, her powdered breast nearly falling out of her low-cut blue dress.  
  
"Hey there, tall, dark and sexy." She curled her red painted lips into a suggestive smile. "I haven't seen you around these parts before 'cause I'd remember a long mane of silky hair like yours."  
  
Duo pulled his horse to a stop under the balcony and cleared his throat. "And I'd remember someone as beautiful as yourself." Beside him, Hilde coughed and he realized that she was probably trying to hide the beginnings of laughter. "Now, would a wonderful creature like yourself know of any fine places I could rest my weary head for the night?"  
  
The brunette bit the tip of her finger for a second while she thought of an answer, before releasing it from between her teeth, letting it slide down her throat to toy with the neckline of her dress. "You could rest your head on my pillow tonight, though I can't guarantee you'll get a full night's rest." She winked, giving extra emphasis to her words. "I'd even let the young fella with you stay with us. I'm sure I could teach him a thing or two his mama didn't." Her hands ran down the front of her bodice to rest on her round hips.  
  
This time it was Duo's turn to cover up his laughter with a series of coughs. "As much as I'd like to take you up on the offer, I'm afraid that I really do need to find a hotel or boarding house for the night."  
  
Sighing, the saloon girl pushed back from the railing, making her breasts bounce and her lips pout. "Well, there's the Prancing Pony; probably some rooms left there. You could get a decent meal and a warm bath for a couple of bucks, if you got the money. Classy joint, it is."  
  
Duo tipped his hat. "Thank you kindly."  
  
"You'll come back and see me later tonight, won't you?" She asked with a seductive undertone to her voice.  
  
He watched as Hilde spurred her horse and strolled away from the saloon. A huge breath escaped his parched lips as he watched her go. Placing one of his charming smiles on his face, he turned back around to face the saloon girl. "I'll see you later then, ma'am."  
  
Duo clicked his tongue and wheeled Bandit toward Hilde's retreating form. With a quick gallop, he had nearly caught up with her.  
  
"Barton!"   
  
His yell got the desired response; she stopped dead in her tracks. While in the presence of other people, she had demanded to be referred to by her alias. Not that Duo could blame her; a man traveling alone would draw less attention than a woman. Besides, she was comfortable with the life she had chosen to live as 'Barton.' He pulled up along side of Renegade. "Where are you going?"  
  
"The livery." Her harsh, cold voice replied. Again, she started moving toward the end of town.  
  
Duo sighed. With the reappearance of 'Barton', also came the short answers. The thought disturbed him. When they had been stuck in the caves for those few hours, Hilde opened up to him, revealing part of the person she hid within herself. By going back to the character of the bounty hunter, she could easily retreat back into her anti-social shell again.  
  
The Prancing Pony was not too far from the where the saloon girl had stopped them. And the whore was correct, it was a fancy place, and out of place for a little town like Socorro. He eyed the outside of the building and counted the windows. Noting there were only a few rooms in the hotel, he stopped and began to dismount. Hilde pulled back on Renegade's bit and sent him a puzzled look over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to secure us some rooms for the night. Go on ahead and get find some room at the livery for the horses." Duo reached into his duster and pulled out a small leather bag that jingled with the familiar sound of coins. The heat of her gaze caused him to look up into her face. By the way she was looking at him, he knew that he had insulted her in some way.  
  
"I have my *own* money, Maxwell." The venom in her voice barely had time to register before she kicked Renegade into a canter.  
  
'Why can't I do anything right where she's concerned?' Holding onto Bandit's reins, he led the horse to the hitching post and tossed the leather straps around the wood. His boots made a loud noise as he stepped up along the walk and into the hotel.   
  
It was decorated in deep maroon and gold colors. And it seemed as if the owner hadn't spared any expense. Lush carpets laid in the entryway, thick drapers hung from the window frames and the walls were covered in tapestries. A cheery wood desk sat at the far end of the lobby, accented with gold inlay. Duo felt out of place and afraid to touch anything for fear of breaking it. He carefully made his way toward the desk and rang the small bell that sat on the counter top. Leaning his back up against the counter, Duo stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing his ankles. He tipped his hat back a little further and continued to survey the room.  
  
The soft rustling sound of a skirt caused him to glance over his shoulder. Descending the stairs was a beautiful lady. Her purple dress was of the latest style back East and her brown hair was pulled up into a ton of curls on top of her head. She was beautiful; there was no denying that. She circled behind the desk and extended her hand to him. "Welcome sir to the Prancing Pony. I'm Anna Kushrenada, how can I help you?"  
  
Duo took notice of the dull golden band wrapped around the ring finger on her left hand. "I'd like to purchase two rooms for the evening."  
  
Without looking at the guest registry, she replied with a sincere voice. "I'm sorry, sir, but I only have one room available."  
  
Duo scratched his chin for a moment. The idea of being trapped in the same room with Hilde played hell with his mind. Sure they had spent the night together before, but that was when he thought she was a man, and then they had been in the open, not cramped together in a confined space. Rubbing his hands over his face, Duo groaned in frustration.  
  
Her brown eyes held a concerned look. "Is there a problem sir?"  
  
"No, there's no problem at all. How many beds are in that room?"  
  
"Just the one, sir."  
  
Duo nearly laughed. 'Just my luck.' Tension was already growing between them since their encounter in the cave, and just the thought of them sharing the room, let alone the idea of them sharing the bed, was causing a variety of warring reactions inside of him. "Would you have a problem if my companion slept on the floor? I'd hate to have him sleep outside while I'm living it up."  
  
Anna smiled. "Not at all, sir. I'll see if my husband can find the spare cot to place in the room."   
  
Reaching into his pocket, Duo pulled out the government money he had been given before taking this case and laid out a hand full of gold coins, paying for the room and then some, on the desk between them. "I'll also need two dinners and the some heated water for a bath, if that isn't too much trouble."   
  
She quickly snatched the money off the counter top. "Anything we can do to make your stay a pleasant one, please let us know." Anna reached under the desk and pulled out a key for one of the rooms. "Room number seven. It's located at the top of the stair and down the hallway on your left. Dinner will be served in the dining room until eight, the bath can be ready at a moments notice and breakfast is served from five to seven."  
  
Taking the key out of her hand, Duo headed out the door. He undid the reins on the hitching post, climbed into the saddle and headed down the road toward the livery. Hilde would not take too kindly to the idea of sharing a room with him. Even though she swore her reputation had been shredded beyond repair, she wouldn't rest easy being in closed quarters with him. A tight feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. He felt like he was on his way to meet the hangman's noose, for he knew that when Hilde found out they would be sharing a room, he'd have hell to pay.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Bruised Misconcepts

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Between Sunrise and Sunset  
Part Four  
By Loyce  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Striding out of the livery, Hilde was cursing herself five ways from Sunday. She had paid for boarding the two animals for the night, including some oats and hay for a meal, and a rub down for Bandit. She would have paid for one for Renegade but her horse didn't take too kindly to being touched by strangers, except for Duo Maxwell.  
  
Just the thought of him caused her temperature to rise. The man was so full of himself, she was surprised he didn't burst at the seams. She had been in the bounty hunting business for nearly one and a half years, pushing herself to being the best in the territory. The small leather purse hidden in her boot used to be full of money from all the rewards she'd collected, proof to just how good she was. But after the board she had to pay for the horse, she was down to her last couple of dollars. Having him offer her money for the livery had been like a slap in the face. Ever since he'd found out that 'Barton' wasn't a man, whether it was subconscious or not, he'd quit treating her as an equal and more like a...woman.   
  
Hilde slumped against the side of the livery, reached inside her duster and pulled out one of her cigarettes. With a quick flick of her wrist, the paper lit and the air surrounding her filled with the relaxing scent of smoke. She took a drag of the cigarette and blew the smoke in a steady breath. When she brought back her hand back to her mouth, her fingers brushed her lips. Hilde paused and pulled away the cigarette from her face, letting it dangle from her right hand, while the fingers on her left reached out and touched her lips.  
  
The image of the whore and her red lips flashed in her mind. Her fingers went slack and her hand dropped to her side. She could never be a lady; not that the saloon girl was a prime example of what a lady should be. Lifting her head, she looked to see if anyone was around, finding no one in sight, she tossed the cigarette onto the ground and stomped it out and walked back into the livery. Hilde made her way to Renegade's stall and slipped inside. Removing her duster, she threw it on the tack bench and again checked to make sure no one was looking.   
  
Hidden behind the high walls of the stall, Hilde ran her hands over her hips, noting that they weren't as curvy as the other woman's. She looked down at her chest, and realized that she would never be able to fill out the top of a nice dress without the help of a tight corset. Her eyes roamed over her muscled legs and arms, all of it proof that she lived and worked on a ranch when she wasn't chasing down the bad guys. Cupping her face in her hands, she ran her fingers over her high cheekbones and down to her throat. When her hands closed around the delicate skin of her throat, she let out a disgusted sigh and kicked the side of the stall with all of her might.  
  
Angered at herself for her lapse, she leaned up against the wooden wall and slid down into the bed of soft hay. 'When did I start thinking about being a woman?' She knew the answer to her silent question. It all started when she caught herself looking into the gorgeous eyes of a certain US Marshal. Slamming her fist against the wall beside her, Hilde hoped that the pain would override her current line of thought. It didn't work.  
  
She closed her eyes and could almost feel the way his hand moved up her back in a comforting motion; could hear his laughter ringing in her ears; could see the way he looked at the saloon girl as she showed off her favors. Biting her bottom lip, she spilt it open and drew blood. Even though fate had dealt her an awful hand, she had never been jealous of another living soul before, until she saw him toss that beautiful smile at the saloon girl. It took all her strength not to draw her gun and shoot the 'woman' between her eyes. In that moment, she would have given up all of her money to be on the accepting end of his smile.   
  
Renegade's ear twitched as he heard the soft sound of footsteps. He leaned his head down and nudged Hilde, alerting her to the approaching person. Pushing off the stall floor, she stood up and brushed the clinging pieces of straw off her clothing. She quickly retrieved her duster and tossed it on. As she made her way out of Renegade's stall, she bumped into the solid form of Duo Maxwell.   
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
Hilde turned around and tipped her chin up, so she could look directly into his face. Words escaped her for a few seconds, before she could stutter, "S...Sorry."   
  
He raised the eyebrow over his right eye as he gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"  
  
"I'm fine." She cringed at the sound of her own voice. Snapping at him wasn't going to solve any of the issues she was dealing with. And having him looking down at her with those damn eyes of his wasn't helping her to distance herself either. Expelling a long breath and taking a good look to make sure no one was in hearing range, she asked, "Were you able to get us some rooms?"  
  
Running his hand across the back of his neck and turning his face away from her caused her temper to flare. Before he had a chance to explain why he was skirting around the issue, Hilde held up her hand in front of his face. "I don't want to hear it, Maxwell. I'm hungry, dirty and tired." Removing her hand, she placed it on her hip. "Please tell me that you at least found us a place for a decent meal?"   
  
****************  
  
The dining room of the Prancing Pony was completely different from the main lobby. While it was just as elegant as the foyer, there was something about the room that made it seem almost 'homey'. White linen tablecloths were draped over the numerous tables that littered the room. Simple candleholders where filled with blue candles, that burned despite the oil lanterns hanging from hooks on the walls. On the beige walls hung a couple large landscape pictures highlighting some of the natural wonders of the New Mexico Territory. But Duo's personal favorite was the picture of the Painted Desert, not just because it was beautiful, but mostly for the fact that it hung over Hilde's right shoulder giving him an excuse to look at her from time to time.  
  
One of his black bandanas was tied around her slender neck and the tan colored duster hung off her shoulders. She was still wearing her hat, despite protests from the waitress that she wouldn't serve them dinner until the hat was removed. Under a killing glare from Hilde, he explained that his companion had a horrible run of bad luck and his hair had been shaved off. The waitress had held her laughter and told them she would be right back with some chicken and potatoes.   
  
The people in the dining room paid no attention to the dark stranger and his young companion. They went about their meals lost in their own private conversations. Duo was glad, because had anyone been paying close attention they may have noticed Hilde's eating habits. Although she was playing the part of a male, she used the utensils just as a proper woman would. Never scrapping the tongs of the fork or the sharp blade of the knife along the bottom of the plate. She even cut her food into small portions.  
  
A small twinge of guilt settled into the pit of his stomach. No matter what, Hilde was still a woman. She was more of a woman then the all the ones that had flaunted their favors at him early from the balcony. Placing his silverware on the table, Duo's hand moved down to the pocket of his pants and ran across the outline of the key. The idea of staying in the room with her, though extremely tempting, no longer seemed like an option. He would gladly give her the sanctuary of the room while he would bunk out in the livery with Bandit.   
  
Hilde tilted her head up from the plate and looked at him from under the brim of her hat. "What?" She asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Nothing." His voice came out steady but for some reason he felt like he had been caught stealing a cookie from the baker's cookie jar. He hadn't realized that he had been staring at her the entire time, but the scowl on her face was proof enough that she didn't appreciate it.   
  
Pushing the empty plate to the middle of the table, Hilde picked up the napkin and wiped it across her mouth. She had managed to keep from placing the napkin in her lap, but not without having to think about the action. As she leaned forward, Duo could see a patch of her smooth skin peak out from between the open buttons on her shirt. Swallowing hard, he tried to avert his eyes and pay attention to what she was saying.   
  
"Were you able to get us some rooms?"  
  
Duo slipped his hand into this pocket, pulled the key out and tossed it on the table between them. "Room number seven of the Prancing Pony. Supposedly the best room in the place." He watched as Hilde picked up the key and twirled it between her long fingers.   
  
"So what room will you be staying in?"   
  
Her question was innocent enough. All she wanted to know was what room he would be staying in, but he couldn't stop the thoughts that entered his mind. Taking her upstairs, and pulling the dusty clothes off her sleek body; rubbing his hands over her curves; breathing in the sweet smell that was all her own. Planting his lips over hers and....  
  
"Maxwell?"  
  
Duo visibly shook his head, his eyes focusing back on the woman in front of him. A familiar tightness in his pants caused him to curse himself for allowing his mind to wander in such a direction. The waitress chose that moment to bring dessert.   
  
"Here you go. Fresh apple pie." She grabbed the remaining dirty dishes and strode over to another table before making her way back to the kitchen.  
  
Hilde picked up her fork and sunk it into the warm pie. Duo watched intently as she slowly pulled the fork from between her lips, a low throaty moan coming in response to delicious treat. At that moment, he closed his eyes and tried to push away all of the erotic images that came to life at her small moan. It didn't work.  
  
"Shit." Pushing away from the table, Duo picked his hat off the back of the chair and slammed it on his head. He didn't give her time to voice her question. "I'm going for a walk."   
  
Hilde watched him as he nearly ran out of the dining room. His swift departure had grabbed the attention of all the other patrons of the hotel. A silence had momentarily filled the room as everyone tried to see what would happen next. When Hilde cut another bite of pie with the side of her fork, they went back to their personal conversations.  
  
'What in the hell just happened?' Trying to appear normal on the outside, Hilde continued to eat her dessert as her mind tried to figure out what she had done to make him so mad. She knew that she had been less then friendly since they had entered Socorro, but it was necessary that she kept up the image of 'Barton.'   
  
The last piece of flaky crust melted on her tongue when she realized that she had been lying to herself. She wasn't playing the part of 'Barton'; she was playing the part of a jealous female. In an unlady-like manner, Hilde threw her fork down on the plate, the clattering noise drawing some looks from a couple of elderly ladies in the corner of the room. Disgusted with herself, she got up from the table, picked up her saddlebags and began making her way up to her room.  
  
Climbing the stairs and moving down the hallway, Hilde search for her room for the night, all the while trying to determine which room was Duo's. She found room at the end of the hallway, directly across from room number eight; the logical answer for where he would be staying was in the room across from hers. She placed the key in the lock of her room and opened the door. Casting a glance at the door behind her, she told herself that when Duo got back from his walk that she would suck up her pride and apologize for her childish behavior earlier.  
  
Her heavy boots clicked across the hard wood floor and the hinges of the door squeaked in protest as she pushed it shut and turned the lock into place. A huge bed sat in the middle of the room, covered in a deep maroon and gold quilt. Feather pillows rested against the headboard, while the oil lamp on a nearby table had been lit, filling the room with a bright light. To Hilde's minor confusion, a small cot sat behind the dressing screen. Shrugging her shoulders, she tossed her saddlebags onto the cot, followed by her duster and her hat. She sighed in relief as her hair fell out of the tight knot on the top of her head and brushed the back of her neck.  
  
A small basin and a pitcher of water had been placed on the vanity table. She poured some of the water into the basin and took on of the washing clothes began to wipe away some of the sand and dirt she had acquired during the day from her face and hands. Dipping the rag in the water again, she rinsed out some of the dirt and began to scrub the back of her neck with the damp cloth. Feeling partially clean, Hilde laid the rag aside and moved over to her saddlebags and pulled out one of many dime novels she had kept through her travels. She flounced down onto the feather mattress, sighing deeply as she sunk into its soft embrace.   
  
If he followed his normal patterns, Oz would still be hanging out at one of the local houses, eating his fill before heading off to the saloon's to drown himself in liquor. Hilde looked toward the window and noticed that a thick blanket of clouds were rolling in, obscuring the moon behind them. She still had some time left before she would head out, so flipping open the weathered front cover of the novel, Hilde lost herself in the story.  
  
Some time later, the muffled sound of a closing door her back to reality. Placing the frayed piece of ribbon between the yellowed sheets of paper, Hilde closed the book and moved over towards the door. She reached for the doorknob and remembered her present state of dress. Within a few seconds, the guise of 'Barton' had been replaced and she was heading out the door.   
  
The hotel was fairly quiet, making the sounds of her spurs clear as her stride ate up the space between her room and the door across the way. Hilde lifted her hand and fisted it, ready to bring it down on the wooden door when a voice called out to her.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Whipping her head around, Hilde spied a small girl standing by the open door to the storage closet at the end of the hall. The young girl was maybe twelve or fourteen years old. Her short red hair was a stunning contrast to the large pale blue eyes that shone on her face. Upon first look, the girl appeared innocent enough, but Hilde was able to catch the glint of mischievousness that hid in her sky blue eyes.  
  
Lowering her voice, she asked, "Why'd you say that?"  
  
The young girl tilted her head to the side. "Because the gentleman in that room is...indisposed at the moment." Motioning with her hand, the girl smiled. "Come here, I'll show you."  
  
Against her better judgment, Hilde followed her into the storage closet. Once they were both inside the room, the young girl quietly pulled the door shut, casting the entire room into darkness.   
  
From the shadows, the girl's whispered voice rang out. "During the war, mother used to use room eight to house any high political officials that may have passed through the area. That way we could spy on them, finding out information that could be passed onto various people...for a price."  
  
Hilde remained quiet as she listened to the rustle of fabric as the girl moved about the closet. Moving around, Hilde kept her back towards the door, her hand resting on the doorknob. Then two little streams of dim light penetrated through the inky darkness. Though she couldn't see the girl's face, she was sure the little brat was smiling. Curiosity drew her towards the peepholes and taking a deep breath, she leaned her forehead against the wall and peered inside the other room.  
  
Candles had been lit instead of the oil lamp. The tiny flames from the candles weren't enough to completely light the room, but they gave ample light for Hilde to see what exactly was going on in room number eight.   
  
The whore's back was to her, the dress she had been wearing was pooled around her waist. Every once in a while, masculine hands would reach around and caress the woman's back. Her brunette hair was slowly coming undone from the elaborate twist atop her head. Hilde squinted her eyes and from under the skirt of the whore's dress, she could see the black boots that knocked against the bottom posts of the bed, along with a pair of dark pants, twisted about the man's ankles.  
  
Her hands flew up to cover her mouth, trying to suppress the gasp that hung in the back of her throat. Hot tears burned in her eyes as she stepped backward in the darkness, searching for the door. She ended up bumping into the girl as she finally found the doorknob. Throwing the closet door open, Hilde stumbled out into the hallway and through blurry vision, made her way back into her room.  
  
Slamming the door shut behind her, she leaned up against the sturdy frame and tried to regain her composure. 'You didn't see his face. You didn't see his face.' Hilde tried repeating the statement over and over in her mind, trying to reassure herself that the man wasn't Duo. But flashes from earlier that day, kept springing to her mind. As the shock dissipated, anger rose within her, most of it directed at herself. Hilde squeezed her eyes shut and willed the dampness in her eyes to disappear. Balling her hands into two small fists, she hit then against the door.   
  
With her anger at its boiling point, Hilde moved over the extra cot in the room and picked up her gun belt. The soft leather pulled tightly across her hips as she tucked the strap into the silver buckle. She pulled the two six shooters out of the holster and checked to make sure the chambers were loaded. Twirling them around on her fingers, Hilde tucked them back into her gun belt. Not wanting to run into the child or anyone else, she headed over to the window and pushed open the pane of glass. It was time to finish it and get as far away from Duo Maxwell as possible.  
  
****************  
  
Duo made his way back to the hotel a few hours later; his mind still preoccupied with what had happened at dinner. He hadn't meant to snap out at her like that, but he couldn't help himself from venting some of his frustrations on her.   
  
The look in her eyes as he pushed away from the table haunted him while he had strolled about town. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it; there were so many emotions displayed in her eyes and he was still trying to sort them all out. But the one he was able to clearly identify was hurt. Stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets, Duo continued to walk down the dusty street.  
  
Overhead, the clouds illuminated with the first signs of the approaching storm. Soon the town would be drenched, turning the street into mud and sending all of the drunks scurrying for some form of shelter.   
  
A loud feminine laugh drew his attention towards one of the saloons. Leaning up against the frame of the building, one of the local cowboys and saloon girls were putting on a public display that should have been kept in the bedroom. Duo rolled his eyes and continued his walk back to the Prancing Pony. It had been a while since he had found comfort with a woman, since Sylvia Noventa. She had been nearly five years older than him, but had taught him numerous things that he would never forget; like why to stay away from saloon girls in the first place. Sylvia was had no problems with they way their relationship worked; friends with privileges is how she had put it to him once. Their casual affair lasted for almost a year before a man by the name Otto finally caught her fancy. Before he left, Sylvia told him that one day he'd find someone that would catch his eye. Duo didn't believe her, but that was before he set his eyes on Hilde.   
  
Striding into the hotel, Duo tipped his hat towards Anna Kushrenada's husband, Trieze, and took the stairs two at a time. It was time he swallowed his pride and atone for his earlier rude demeanor and get this job over with. The sooner he finished this assignment, the sooner he could head home to Texas, where he belonged. He needed to get away from the blue-eyed vixen, she was playing hell on his concentration.  
  
As Duo made his way down the hall, a man came stumbling out of the room across from Hilde's. The man was about Duo's height and was dressed all in black as well. He stunk of cheap perfume and dark red lipstick had been smeared across his face. Tipping his hat, he moved passed Duo and continued making his way down the hall. Another door closed behind him and Duo spun around to see a young girl move away from the storage closet carrying an arm full of fresh towels. She brushed by him, trying to stifle her giggles behind the sly smile that played across her face. He watched her retreat down the stairs, wondering how in the world he had missed her standing there in the first place.  
  
Sighing, Duo knocked on the door. "Hil...Barton, you in there?" He waited a couple of seconds before he pounded on the door again. For the second time, no one answered his knock.   
  
Duo reached out and tested the doorknob, finding it unlocked, he slowly turned it and pushed the door open. "Barton?"  
  
The dim light from the oil lamp cast the hotel room in an eerie yellow light. Softly closing the door behind him, Duo made his way into the room. Peering behind the screen, he found the small cot that had been placed in the room. He inwardly winced as he tried to imagine her reaction to the extra bed before he noticed her saddlebags thrown across the dark blue quilt. His callused fingers ran across the soft leather, bringing to mind a picture of Hilde riding Renegade, her body swaying back and forth.   
  
Darting his eyes around the room, he looked for some sign of her. The top blanket of the bed was slightly wrinkled. A book lay in the center of the bed; a worn blue ribbon tucked safely between the pages. Duo walked over and picked up the book and ran his hand across the front cover.  
  
"The Adventures of Davy Crockett." He muttered to the vacant room. Smiling, he turned to the pages that had been marked by the ribbon and read a few lines. A blush rose in his cheeks when he realized that she wasn't reading about Davy Crockett, but about unrequited love. Clearing his throat, he tossed the book back onto the bed and spun around the room.  
  
Noticing that her duster and hat were missing, tiny warning flags were raised. In a quick search of the room, Duo realized that her gun belt was missing as well. A stiff breeze caught the lacy curtain, sending it dancing into the bedroom. Cursing, Duo strode over to the window. His strong hands grabbed hold of the windowsill as he ducked his head out of the hotel and looked down onto the street below. Anger clouded over his face as his grip on the sill tightened, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.   
  
"Goddamn, that crazy woman's gonna get herself killed!" Duo hissed through his clenched teeth.   
  
He spun around and ran out of the door, hoping he wasn't already too late.  
  
  
TBC... 


	5. Rain Mixed Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Between Sunrise and Sunset  
Part Five  
By Loyce  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His hands clenched at his sides after he pushed away from the swinging doors of 'El Vaquero Loco' and onto the wooden walk. Frustration seemed to radiate off of him; steering people way from his path. Duo drew in a ragged breath and stepped of the walk, into the dirt street. Around him, the night was beginning to die down. Most of the local cowboys, drunk off cheap beer and watered down liquor, were beginning to head out for the night; hoping to sleep off their stupor before the rooster's first crow.  
  
Socorro wasn't a huge town by any means, not compared to the towns and cities that sprawled across his home state of Texas, but there were more saloons in this old fort town than he could have imagined. For the most part, the soldiers were out and about, but drinking more than keeping order. No wonder people still called it the Wild West.   
  
Lost in deep thought, Duo made his way towards the next saloon on his list, 'The Painted Eagle.' A few dollars had bought some information from the bartender that someone matching Hilde's description had been in the bar earlier asking some questions. Apparently, Hilde had asked what the next closest saloon was, and the man had pointed her in the general direction of 'The Painted Eagle.' The bartender said that it seemed the young man was looking for trouble and he'd more than likely find it there.  
  
Duo sighed. He needed to find Hilde and fast. She was a barrel of gunpowder, waiting for the fuse to set her off, and it was his fault. Once he found out that 'Barton' was a woman, he should have left her in the desert and set off to hunt for Oz on his own. But he saw her pride shine in those beautiful blue eyes, and sealed the deal before he knew what hit him. The situation was becoming dangerous, with his mind constantly distracted by her, and Hilde storming through the streets of Socorro, mad as a bee in a hornet's nest. It was time he cut ties, and moved ahead with the search for Oz without her; once he had made sure she hadn't gotten into too much trouble.  
  
The bright flash of light and the roaring sound of thunder overhead caused him to lift his eyes up to the sky. A storm was forming as it rolled off the mountains and would probably break over the town soon. He looked around trying to remember the directions the barkeep had given him, only to realize that he was lost. Keeping his eyes tilted toward the sky, Duo felt the first few drops of the cool rain and made his way under the overhangs of local merchant shops. Under the weight of the numerous people, seeking shelter from the rain, the wooden planks bowed, threatening to break. Duo moved off the walk and strolled along side it, the pouring rain dampening his duster. He stopped and tipped his hat at the two women that were trying to lure him into one of the local 'houses.'   
  
A solid form bumped into him, nudging his shoulder out of the way. The gesture was rude, inconsiderate, and just enough to make him keep a tight hold on his rising temper. He nodded politely to the ladies and took two steps before he halted in mid-stride. Turning around, Duo watched the figure continue on his way before rounding a corner and disappearing.   
  
The man, with his tall lanky form, had seemed so familiar. There had been an arrogant manner to his walk that Duo had only seen in one other person, but that person was still in Louisiana, administering those god-awful concoctions he called medicine to the locals. Squinting, he continued to look at down the walk, hoping to catch another appearance of the man, while thinking of a mental picture of the man who called him 'a thorn in his side'. How he missed sparing with his friend, even if he wasn't in his friend's good graces.  
  
Off to his left, Duo at stopped the sign for 'The Painted Eagle'. Walking into the full force of the storm, he made his way over to the saloon, prepared to drag Hilde away, kicking and screaming if necessary.  
  
****************  
  
"Of all the damn luck in the world."   
  
Muttering under her breath, Hilde stalked out of the third saloon she had visited that night. She kicked at the dirt as she stepped off the wooden planks of the walk. The night was slowly beginning to wind down, and with it, her chances of finding Blackburn. All three of the places she went to that night, came up a bust. Hilde chucked and shook her sore right hand. Bust was an appropriate word for her encounter at 'The Painted Eagle'. The only way to get information out of a bunch of drunks was in a game of cards. So when one of her informants accused her of dealing from the bottom of the deck, she did the only thing any respectable man would do; she broke his nose. Lifting her hand, she narrowed her eyes and tried to assess the damage done to her knuckles in the faint light spilling out of the saloon. A hiss escaped her lips as she saw the familiar colors of a bruise already beginning to appear.  
  
"Damn, that hurt."  
  
So far, no one had seen or heard about Oz Blackburn being in the area, and for the first time, Hilde began questioning her decision. She was sure that Blackburn would be making a run for the border, and the quickest way was down the El Camino Real Trail, through El Paso. In Mexico, he'd be free from the US lawmen after him free to continue hurting the innocent.  
  
She dug around in her pockets looking for another cigarette, and sighed in exasperation when all she got was a hand full of lint. Turning her head, she looked at the Emporium, noting that it would be open for business until the morning. Hopefully she would be able to bum one off one of the local patrons at the next stop on her list. Her lips curled in disgust as she made her way toward 'The Fifth Ace.' Memories of the saloon girls assaulted her and her only thought as she made it closer to the building was Duo was probably in one of the rooms overhead.   
  
The clouds overhead turned a purple color as lightning licked its way across the sky. On cue, the sound of thunder roared, signaling the arrival of one of the summertime storms. Hilde flipped up the collar on her duster and jogged the rest of the way to the walk as fat raindrops began falling, dotting the dry ground around her. Water dripped off the brim of her hat as she pushed into the saloon.   
  
A wall of cigarette smoke greeted her just inside the doors. She breathed in deeply, allowing the smell to relax her. Most of the chairs in the saloon were occupied with men or men with saloon girls. Surveying the room, she found a couple of open bar stools at the far end of the bar, close to the wall. One corner of her mouth lifted in a smile as she pushed a couple of drunks out of the way and slid onto the barstool. Hilde moved the stool so her back was pressed up against the wall.  
  
The bartender moved over toward her and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but that there seat is taken."  
  
"Like I care." Pulling out some coins, Hilde laid them on the scarred wood of the bar. "Whiskey." The bartenders face lit up as he scooped the coins into his apron and moved over to take a glass down from the shelf. Hilde caught him out of the corner of her eye reaching under the counter.  
  
"I didn't pay for whiskey water."  
  
The bartender turned red being caught in the act. He promptly put the bottle back under the bar and turned around to the shelves and pulled down an unopened bottle of whiskey. With the glass and the bottle in hand, he returned to Hilde's end of the bar, quickly poured her drink and turned away.  
  
"Leave the bottle."   
  
Sighing, the old man left the bottle and made his way back to the other end of the bar to fix more watered down drinks. She glared at him over the rim of the glass as she placed it to her lips and quickly tossed it back. The warmth of the whiskey filled her body as it burned down her throat. People from all walks of life filled the chairs in the saloon, though the bad ones seemed to out number the good ones in this group. Most of them enjoying the night off, except the scantly clothed girls that fluttered from one table to the next, trying to get someone to make a reasonable offer.   
  
One of the girls came running out of her room and hurried down the stairs. No one paid her any attention as she made her way through the maze of tables and drunken men; they were all too caught up in their games and liquor. Hilde barely recognized her as the woman that had flirted with Duo earlier that evening. Her face was slightly swollen; her make up running down her face in a stream of tears, her dress torn and held together with a shaking hand. The woman pushed past a couple of men that had entered the saloon and made her way out into the night. Hilde turned her head away, trying to block out memories that clawed at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the girl's patron make his way out of her room, slamming the door behind him. Buttoning his pants as he made his way down the stair was Oz Blackburn.   
  
Her hand slipped to her gun as she watched him stroll about the floor with a smug look on his face. Under her clothes, her heartbeat picked up in pace as he made his way toward the bar. She could smell his stench before he even pulled up beside her and she could feel her stomach turn.   
  
"You're sittin in mah seat." He spit as he slurred the words.  
  
Hilde used the sleeve of her duster to wipe the spit from the side of her face. The feel of his spit on the side of her face brought forth a surge of panic that she had a time trying to suppress. Gritting her teeth, she stared at him from the shadows under her hat. "Tough shit."  
  
Oz reached out and grabbed hold of the whiskey, taking a huge drink directly from the bottle. Slamming the glass against the bar, Oz moved to sit down on the stool next to her. Rage at the image of the beaten saloon girl combined with the smell, sight and sound of him took over Hilde's better judgment. With a shift move of her foot, she kicked the bar stool out from underneath of Oz, causing him to fall down to the floor.  
  
Some of the surrounding customers snickered into the drinks as they watched Oz try and right himself. When he finally got to his feet, he towered over Hilde, trying to intimidate her. He reached up to move the brim of her hat out of the way and she smacked his hand away.  
  
"Listen, stranger, you have no idea who you're messing with." He snarled.  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm messing with a murdering, raping bastard."  
  
This time, Hilde wasn't fast enough to stop him from knocking the hat off her head. As her hat fell to the back of her neck, her long black hair spilled out and fell about to her shoulders. Turning the full force of her narrowed, cold blue eyes on him, she watched as recognition registered on his face.   
  
His brown eyes blazed with fury as he whispered in a low menacing tone. "You're that little German bitch! I thought I got rid of you."   
  
"You did. I just came back from Hell to get my revenge."   
  
Hilde's words had the desired affect. As drunk as he was, she didn't think she'd have any problem taking care of him. Oz lunged at her, but instead of fully tackling her like she had thought, he directed most of the force of his attack on the stool underneath of her.  
  
Her hand tightened around the hilt of her gun and as she drew it, but as Oz knocked her off the stool, the gun slipped from her grip. Trying to regain her balance, she leaned up against the wall and raised her legs, kicking him in the chest and pushing him away from her. She looked toward the door, planning to make her escape, but as she dashed by Oz, his hands fisted in her long hair. He yanked her back toward him and Hilde bit back the cry as he twisted her hair, turning her around to face him. Rearing her neck back, she spat directly into his face.   
  
Lifting her up by the neck of her shirt, Oz hauled her out the door and tossed her into the street. Her hair became soaked in the rain and covered with mud. She brushed the wet strands from her face and noticed a few of the bar patrons had poured out of the bar to watch the fight, and even more people had stopped along the street. Pulling herself onto her hands and knees, Hilde tried to catch her breath. The ringing in her ears had barely died away when she noticed the silver tips of his boots come closer. She tried to roll out of the way, but Oz moved faster and his boot caught her right below the rib cage.   
  
Fire spread through her body as the pain radiated from her side to the rest of her body. Her arms nearly gave out, but some how she managed to find the strength to move out of the way before his next kick and roll onto the balls of her feet. She let go over her injured side and glared at him through the strands of hair plastered against her face. He had won once; she wasn't going to let him win again.  
  
Oz swung his arm around, the back of his hand connecting with her face. Hilde stepped back from the force of the blow, but she didn't fall. She wasn't about to show him any weakness; pain meant nothing to her anymore. The rain came down in sheets around them, making the once dry street a sticky mess of mud.  
  
Hilde dodged his next punch by ducking low. Her fist shot out and buried itself in his stomach. Oz gasped as the breath was momentarily knocked out of him. She took the chance and landed a right hook on his face, causing him to spin around. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, as she watched through the curtain of rain as he reached for his six-shooter. Without a second thought, she picked up her boot from the mud and lashed out, kicking the gun out of his hand and sending it skidding out of his reach.  
  
Wiping the blood away from her mouth with the back of her hand, she narrowed her eyes and nodded her head, an initiation for him to make the next move. Filled with rage, Oz charged at her, his out stretched to grab her. Using the slippery conditions to her advantage, Hilde planted her feet deep into the mud. As Oz got closer, she used his momentum to toss him over her hip and on to his back. When his back hit the hard ground, he arched up in pain, a small cry escaping his lips. His cry fell on deaf ears.   
  
Hilde made her way around to face him as he lay in the mud; she pulled her second gun from the holster and pointed it directly at Oz.   
  
"This is for the pain you've caused me over the past three years. For haunting me in my sleep; stealing everything from me, my family, my innocence, and my life. If I had the patience, I would treat you like the animal you are, but I don't like to waste my time on scum like you." Hilde's thumb inched forward and pulled back the hammer. Her index finger tightened around the trigger.  
  
"HILDE!"  
  
Her gaze never faltered, it held stead fast on the man that lay in the mud at her feet. The pressure she had been applying to the trigger eased at the sound of his voice. She could hear the spurs on his boots jingle as he ran through the rain that continued to beat down on them.   
  
"Hilde, what in the hell are you doing?"   
  
Duo's voice came from behind her, but she couldn't bring herself to turn around and face him; to see the distain in his eyes that she heard in his voice.  
  
"This is none of your business, Maxwell." She snapped.  
  
"That's where you're wrong." Duo took another step toward her. An angered tone entered his voice. "Why, Hilde? Give me one good reason why. Tell me!"  
  
Her eyes squeezed together briefly, she fought with the warring emotions inside of her. Wrapping her left hand around the hilt of her gun, so both hands held the gun pointed at Oz, she gave him the only answer she could. "Justice! This is all about justice."   
  
"Hilde, this isn't justice." He pointed to Oz. "I'm not exactly sure what he did to you; but I do know if you pull that trigger, you'll be just as bad as him."  
  
Duo's words pulled at something in her heart. She wanted justice for her family, for herself. But hearing Duo saying she would be no better than Oz if she pulled the trigger stung. With a deep sigh, she lowered her gun to her side and peered over her right shoulder at him. His beautiful eyes stared back at her, and she felt herself beginning to smile.  
  
As the lightning flashed overhead, Oz brought his hand around from his back and brandished a small one-shot pistol.   
  
"Look out!" Duo yelled, seeing the metal of the small gun illuminated in the brief flash of light.  
  
Hilde whipped around in time to see Oz pull the trigger of the gun. Time ticked by in slow motion as she felt strong hands push her out of the way. As she fell to the ground, she looked back toward Duo and watched as the bullet hit him, causing his body to jerk in reaction.  
  
"DUO!" The sound of her anguished cry drowned out the low rumble of thunder.  
  
Hilde tried to cushion her fall, but ended up falling on her injured side. Lifting her head out of the mud, she watched as Oz got to his feet, his arm clutching his stomach. He shot her a triumphant look and began to laugh. Staggering down the road, he retrieved the gun she had kicked away earlier and slid it back into his gun belt. Through the rain, she could make out his figure as he gave her a mock salute before jumping in the saddle of one of the horses near the hitching post. With a quick yell, he wheeled the horse to the south and out of the town.  
  
Hot needles of pain surged through her as she watched helplessly as Duo's legs gave out from underneath of him. He sunk to his knees and his hands reached up and grabbed the right side of his chest. Grimacing, Hilde pushed herself onto her knees and crawled through the mud to reach Duo. She reached out and caught him in her arms as he the last of his strength failed.   
  
"Hilde..." He fell like dead weight against her as he whispered her name.  
  
Hilde felt her hot tears mix with the cold rainwater on her face. Carefully, she pushed his duster out of the way trying to gain better access to the wound. The front of his black shirt was soaked; with blood or rain she couldn't tell in the dark. She pulled the bandana away from her neck and held it up against the wound, hoping to slow the bleeding.  
  
All around her, people continued to watch the scene unfold around them; not one of them stepping forward to offer her any help. "Somebody, please, help me!" Her voice grew hoarse as she continued to call for help, and still nobody stepped forward. Some people even went back into the saloons to continue their card games and drinking.  
  
Hilde laid her cheek against the top of his head. "Duo, please, open your eyes and tell me you'll be all right."   
  
Two strong hands grabbed her shoulders, just as she was about to give up on hope. She turned around and found the face of a young Chinese man staring down at her. His dark eyes roamed over her before they flicked toward Duo and sparked with recognition.   
  
"If we don't get him out of the rain, and the gun shot wound taken care of, he won't make it. But there's no guarantee that even if we do, that he'll survive." The man placed his hand over the one she was using to hold the bandana over Duo's wound. With his free hand, he slowly pulled Hilde's hand out from underneath his. He turned back to face her. "I'm going to slowly lift him up. When you have enough room, crawl out from underneath of him, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
With gentle movements, the stranger slowly pulled Duo out of her arms and into partially into his. Once Hilde could move her legs, she tucked them underneath of her and moved closer to Duo. His face was so pale that Hilde was afraid that he was already dead. But the groan that escaped his parted lips when the man shifted him in his arms caused her to hold onto the little thread of hope a little longer.  
  
The man took a quick look at Duo and his brow came together in a concerned look. "Damnit, he isn't wearing a belt." Without looking toward Hilde, he asked. "Are you wearing one?"  
  
Shaking from the adrenaline shock as it coursed through her body, Hilde could only nod in acknowledgement.   
  
"Good, remove your belt. I want you to wrap it as tightly as you can around his chest. I'm hoping it will hold the bandana in place while we get him down the road and into the office."  
  
Following his orders, Hilde unhooked the belt holding up her pants and began tying it around Duo. A few tears escaped her eyes as she listened to tiny groans of pain as she pulled the belt snug against the bandana. On its own accord, her hand lifted and brushed back the few stray bangs away from his closed eyes. She lifted an unsure gaze to the stranger and was greeted with a stern look. With a quick motion of his head, he directed her out of the way. He grunted as he lifted Duo's full weight into his arms and rose.   
  
As they moved through the town, making their way to the doctor's office, Hilde kept stealing quick glances at Duo's pale face; rainwater washing away the traces of blood that she had accidentally rubbed against his skin when she brushed his bangs out of the way. She had been wrong. She could still cry.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Guilt and Losses

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Between Sunrise and Sunset  
Part Six  
By Loyce  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She felt like a caged animal as she paced the small length of the sitting room. The adrenaline rush was beginning to subside, allowing her to finally gain control of herself. Although her hands seemed steadier and she could mumble coherent sentences, her heart was still racing in her chest.  
  
Glancing at the closed door on the far wall, Hilde stopped pacing long enough to run her hands from her temples through her knotted hair. 'It wasn't supposed to happen this way.' The phrase repeated itself over and over again in her mind. She refused to even blink, because if she did, she would see Duo falling to his knees after he pushed her out of the way, taking the bullet meant for her.   
  
Maybe he shouldn't have bothered to save her; maybe she would be better off dead, that way she couldn't bring any further harm to the people she loved. The thought jolted her out of her stupor. Did she love him? True, she had grown fond of him, but that didn't mean that she was in love. Was she even capable of love, with everything that had happened to her? The constant pounding of the rain against the roof was the only answer to her question.  
  
Behind her, she heard the soft footfalls of the doctor's husband. Hilde kept her back to him as he twisted the wick higher in the oil lantern, the extra light chasing away the shadows where she had been hiding. For the second time that night, she felt his hand grab her shoulder and this time she flinched at his touch. When he had touched her the first time, she had been too worried about Duo to care about anything else.  
  
She heard the familiar sound of china being placed on the table. "I brought you something warm to drink."   
  
"Thank you, Wufei." Hilde replied, but she'd didn't move from her spot.   
  
"He's in the best hands possible. Even though she is frowned upon in her profession, my wife is one of the best doctors in the territory. Sally will do everything in her power to save Maxwell."   
  
His words were suppose to reassure her that everything would be fine, but the idea that Duo was fighting for his life just beyond the door caused her to pale considerably. She shook as a chill worked its way from the back of her neck to wrap around her entire body.   
  
Wufei sighed. "Hilde, you need to remove your wet clothes before you become sick."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Damn independent women." He growled as he left the room.  
  
Contradicting her own words, Hilde shrugged off the soaked duster and placed it over the back of one of the chairs. A small fire had been lit in the hearth on the far side of the room. Moving closer to the heat, she began rubbing her hands over her damp clothing, hoping they would begin to dry out. Hilde closed her eyes and listened to the clock on the wall tick away the seconds of the night. She was so lost in the constant noise coming from the clock, that she nearly missed the small click of the doorknob as it was turned.  
  
"Sally?"  
  
Sally stepped around the door, pulling it closed behind her. Her golden blond hair fell down to the middle of her back as she pulled the kerchief from the top of her head. She turned her face toward Hilde, her blue eyes tired from the hour she had just spent in the operating room.  
  
Hilde rushed over to stand in front of the older woman. "Sally, is he going to be all right?"   
  
Placing her hands along her lower back, Sally tried to stretch her taunt muscles. "He'll be okay, Hilde. The force behind the bullet wasn't that strong and it became lodged in the muscles of his chest wall. I think the tough leather duster he had been wearing may have saved him from experiencing any further damage."   
  
"But there was so much blood..." Hilde's voice died as she looked at her hands. Though she had scrubbed them until they were raw, she could still see his blood covering her hands.  
  
"I won't lie to you. He did lose a good deal of blood. I had to dig the bullet out of the muscle. There was some tissue damage and he could lose some motion when moving his right arm. He'll have to be watched for infection over the next couple of days, and he's already spiking a high fever, but he'll pull through." Sally looked over the top of Hilde's bent head and noticed the look on her husbands face.  
  
Wufei stepped completely into the room and walked over to his wife. He laid a supporting arm along her shoulders, in which Sally laid her head against. "Sally, you should rest now. I'll look after the patient."  
  
"No. I'll look after him." Her outburst took both of them by surprise. Hilde cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "What do I need to do?"  
  
Sally smiled. "There's a basin of cool water sitting next to the bed. Dampen a couple of cloths, placing one along his forehead and one wrapped loosely around his neck. Keep them moist. My husband will bring some tea mixed with herbs that will help to bring his fever down." Grabbing hold of her husband's other hand, Sally squeezed it tightly before leading them toward the doorway.  
  
Hilde watched the retreating forms of the loving couple as the made their way out of the sitting room. She glanced over her shoulder at the door leading into the operating room for a moment before she made any motion to move. Throwing her shoulders back, Hilde padded across the wooden floor and placed a tentative hand on the doorknob. She found it hard to swallow past the lump that had formed in her throat as she turned the knob and pushed the door slowly open.  
  
The faint light of a few candles mingled with the soft light coming from the oil lamp sitting on the table next to the door. Surgical instruments lay on towels, having already been cleaned with alcohol, which still held a subtle scent in the air. Hilde tried to keep her eyes focused on anything else in the room but him. However, against her own will, her gazed fell on Duo's still body lying on the table in the far corner of the room.  
  
White gauze had been wrapped around his upper chest. Though Sally had assured her that the bleeding had stopped, Hilde couldn't help but gasp at the dark red blotches that marred the bandaging. A blue blanket had been pulled up around his waist, leaving part of his body uncovered. His skin seemed to have a healthy glow in the candlelight, but was bathed in a thin sheen of sweat from his fever.  
  
Finding her feet, Hilde moved across the room and sank down onto the stool positioned by the side of the bed. At first, she watched the constant rise and fall of his chest and found herself timing her breathing with his. She reached out and brushed his damp bangs from his forehead. Leaning to her side, she picked up one of the cloth rags and dunked it into the bowl of water. When she thought the rag was ready, Hilde pulled it from the bowl and wrung out the excess water. After folding the cloth, she laid it against his forehead, taking note as to how warm his skin felt under her fingers. Hilde repeated the procedure again, this time laying a large rag around his neck, like Sally had instructed.   
  
"Duo, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone out and tried to take Oz on by myself. More importantly, I shouldn't have taken you up on the bounty." Hilde retrieved the nearly dry cloth off of his forehead and rewetted it. "For my own selfish reasons, I ended up dragging you into my quest for revenge. If you hadn't shown up when you did, I would have killed him. And because of me..." Drawing in a ragged breath, she continued. "And because of me, you were nearly killed."  
  
Again, Hilde smoothed his spiky bangs away from his face. Under her fingers, Duo didn't stir as she wrapped another damp cloth around his neck. She knew he couldn't hear anything she was saying but it didn't stop her from talking. "You asked me twice why I became a bounty hunter. Well, I'll tell you. I became a bounty hunter so I could track down and bring my kind of justice to the ones that killed my family. And one by one, I've caught them all, except for one: Oz Blackburn. The one that stole everything from me and scarred my back with a horse whip and left me for dead."   
  
She reached out and touched the cloth on his head. The rag was dry again and so she repeated the procedure once again. Duo's hair had come out of his signature braid. Taking his silky hair in her hands, she braided what hair she could without disturbing him. Hilde felt the tears burning at the back of her eyes as she heard him sigh in his sleep.   
  
"I never meant for any of this to ever happen to you." Leaning forward, Hilde pressed her lips against his fevered skin. She pulled back and whispered. "I'll make it up to you, Duo. I promise I'll set things right."   
  
Hilde straightened up and looked down into his face. His mouth was pulled tight as if, even in the drug-induced sleep, he could still feel the pain of his wound. Bringing her hands to her lips, she placed a chaste kiss on her fingertips and touched it to Duo's lips. She made her way half way across the room before she glanced back over her shoulder. Closing her eyes, Hilde committed a picture of Duo to her memory. Spinning on her heel, she made her way out of the room.  
  
The sound of shifting wood within the hearth and the constant tick of the clock filled the air as she picked up her duster off the back of the chair. She was pulling it on when Wufei walked into the room carrying a tray of tea.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She didn't even bother tying her hair into a knot on the top of her head. Picking up her hat, she placed it on her head and pulled the brim a little lower than normal. "Back to the hotel."  
  
Wufei set the tray down on the table. "You want to tell me the truth."  
  
"How'd you know?" Hilde asked as she lifted her chin and faced him. He didn't answer her question; he just continued to look at her with those black eyes of his. She felt as if he could see through her. "I'm going back to the hotel and retrieving my things. Then I'm finishing something that was started three years ago." She pushed past him on her way out of the building. Hilde opened the front door, but stopped to face Wufei. "You'll take care of him, won't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
With his reassurance, Hilde stepped into the storm outside and pulled the door closed behind her.  
  
****************  
  
Fire.  
  
Pain.  
  
Bitter tea?  
  
Duo squeezed his eyes together as another shot of fire raced through his chest. Swimming in a veil of darkness, he tried to determine where he was. He knew he wasn't in heaven because there was no choir of angels singing to greet him at the pearly gates. Not that he would be going to heaven after all the things he had done in his life. And he doubted that the devil served his guests bitter tea.   
  
Faint sounds floated around him and he could feel the sunlight warming his body. The only option left was that he was alive. Using his all the strength he could muster, Duo lifted his heavy eyelids and blinked slowly a few times, along his eyes to adjust to the light. He turned his head to the side, wincing at the tightness that had settled in his muscles and looked about the room.  
  
It was a fairly small room. The bed, or table, he laid on, a table in the corner that held an oil lamp. There was a screen in the far corner with a heavy apron hanging from the frame. A stool, basin of water, and a table filled with medical instruments. Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts, Duo tried to push up on his arms, only to feel pain radiating down his right side. He hissed and fell back on the bed with a loud thud.  
  
"Damn that hurts." The words sounded hoarse as they escaped his dry throat.   
  
He tried taking deep breaths to help ebb the pain. Closing his eyes, Duo reached back and searched for the reason why he was lying on this doctor's bed. A pair of cornflower blue eyes appeared in his mind and he knew he had his answer. The stupid little fool had a death wish, facing Oz when she wasn't thinking clearly. Justice, that was her excuse for her actions. The anger that had been growing inside of him died away when he remembered that he had nearly done the same thing with he found Solo dead.   
  
Flashes of the episode ran around in his mind. The wild look in her eyes as she stood over Oz with her gun drawn. Oz drawing his hidden weapon and training it on Hilde. Pushing her out of the way, and taking the bullet meant for her. The echoing sound of her shouting his name; not Maxwell, but his actual name. After that he could only remember bits and pieces.  
  
Lifting his left hand, he touched his cool forehead. He could remember a young woman hovering over him, her blond hair pulled away from her face, and a rag in her hand that she laid over his mouth and nose. She seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't place her. Then he heard her voice, Hilde's voice. The constant murmur of her voice had calmed his fears. He couldn't recall exactly what she had been saying, but he had felt her place her cool lips against his cheek, followed by the gentle pressure of her fingers on his lips. Then all was quiet. Her voice disappeared as quickly as it entered his mind. Something wasn't right, but his mind was still foggy, impairing his thinking.  
  
At the sound of the opening door, Duo pulled his eyes open again and tilted his head to find out who had just entered the room.  
  
"I see you're awake." The soft voice reached him from across the room, but it didn't belong to the dark-haired vixen that had been plaguing his thoughts.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Sally asked, setting the tray of tea next to the bed as she took her place on the stool.  
  
"Not too long, but long enough to do some thinking." Lying on his back, Duo turned his head and watched Sally begin to prepare a cup of tea. "That isn't that god-awful tea that I've been having nightmares about, is it?"  
  
"The tea isn't awful, you idiot. It helped to break your fever, didn't it?"  
  
The sound of the voice coming across the room had sparked a wave of memories and he now knew who had managed to pull him from the street and save his life. Duo chuckled. "Wufei, it's a good thing your wife is the one with the excellent bed side manner. If not for her, I doubt your 'cheery' disposition would have the people flocking to your door for that awful stuff."  
  
"I should have let you bleed to death on the street." Wufei countered as he moved away from the doorway. "No need to worry about him any more Sally, his sense of humor is intact, though I can't say the same for his brain."  
  
Duo scoffed and placed his left hand over his heart. "Aw, buddy, you wound me with your careless words. But could you help a poor injured man to sit up straight? I'm tired of lying on my back." Extending his left arm, Duo clasped onto the arm that Wufei offered and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, swinging his stiff legs over the edge of the table that doubled as his bed. He winced as the movement caused some pain.  
  
Sally pushed off the stool and grabbed a fresh roll of gauze and some more bandages. "I'm just going to redress you wound, Duo. I want to make sure you haven't pulled any of the stitches I've worked so hard on." With a steady set of experienced hands, Sally removed layer after layer of the white spongy fabric, careful not to disturb the healing wound. Using a small stick, she applied a generous amount of a foul smelling green salve over the stitches.  
  
Duo pinched his nose between his thumb and index finger and faced Wufei. "I take it that's another one of your miracle herbal Chinese medicines?"  
  
Wufei leaned against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest. "It stops and prevents the infections in the wound. I still have no idea why I bothered to save your annoying hide."  
  
"Admit it, it's because you like me." Duo laughed at the indigent look that was shot in his direction. "Speaking of which, what in the hell are you two doing in the New Mexico Territory?"  
  
"My husband thought a move to the new territory would benefit the both of us. You know how women doctors are still not accepted in these times, even if they've earned degrees from universities, let alone a foreign doctor that doesn't use conventional medicine." She replied as she began wrapping the fresh gauze over his chest. "Besides, the West is supposed to hold a fresh start for everyone. At least out here, unlike in Shreveport, people are willing to accept medical treatment from us, rather than go without it."  
  
Duo noticed the undertone of bitterness in Sally's voice. She pulled the bandaging tighter, causing Duo to whimper in pain and her husband to snicker. Sally's hands dropped the ball of gauze and flew to her throat. "Duo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you."  
  
"It's okay." He stated as he place a comforting hand over hers, squeezing it as he smiled. "This isn't the first time you've pulled some lead from my body."  
  
"Hopefully, it will be the last time." Wufei muttered. "By the way, Maxwell, what are you doing in this part of the States? I thought you were stationed in Texas."  
  
"Still am stationed in Texas. I'm in the territory on business."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow. "And the girl?"  
  
"She's a long story." Duo sighed. "Ever heard of a bounty hunter in these parts that goes by the name 'Barton'?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Hilde *is* Barton." The look of pure shock that spread across Wufei's face was nearly worth getting shot.  
  
"That tiny slip of a girl is the hard ass Barton!" Sputtering the statement, Wufei eyed his friend very carefully. "I don't believe you, Maxwell."  
  
"Then sit down, because I have one helluva story to tell you."  
  
Before Duo started his story, Sally walked out and retrieved some soup from the kitchen. Between spoonfuls of vegetable soup, they sat there and listened to Duo spin the tale of how he met up with Hilde at the bar thinking she was 'Barton'; hiring her to help him track down Oz, the sandstorm and all the events leading up to his injury. Duo included mostly everything, however, he didn't make any mention of the morning along the riverbank or his growing affections for Hilde.  
  
"...And so here I am." Duo winced as he set the bowl and spoon down on the tray beside him.   
  
Sally picked up the tray and moved it out of his way. "She sounds truly remarkable." Sinking back onto the stool, she clasped her hands in her lap and glanced up at her husband with a sad look.  
  
Duo caught the look that passed between his friends and his eyes narrowed. "All right, I know something's wrong. What is it?"  
  
Sally bit her bottom lip and turned her face away from Duo's intense stare. Placing his hand on his wife's shoulder, Wufei answered his question. "Hilde left here about three days ago, shortly after she knew that you were going to be okay and that we would look after you. She said something about finishing what was started three years ago."  
  
Over the sound of his blood pounding in his ears, Duo heard her voice, as clear as the afternoon church bells. 'I'll make it up to you, Duo. I promise I'll set things right.' He slammed his fists down on the table beside him. "Damn her!"  
  
Without a second thought, Duo hopped off the table, but when his feet hit the wooden floor, his knees gave out from underneath of him, pitching him forward. Wufei and Sally rushed to his side and caught him before he fell. Duo hissed as tiny bolts of pain raced across his chest.  
  
"What are you trying to do, Maxwell? Re-injure yourself?"   
  
"I've got to go after her. God only knows what crazy stunt she'll try and pull the next time she comes across Oz."  
  
Sally shook her head. "You're in no condition to be traipsing across the territory on a horse searching for her."  
  
"I don't have to look for her. I know exactly where Hilde's headed." Duo looked at Wufei standing beside him. "I'm asking you as a friend, help me."  
  
Wufei relented when he saw the look in Duo's eyes. "Where's she headed?"  
  
"Las Cruces. Oz is probably still making a run for the border, and she'll be tailing him."  
  
"There's a train that heads south through town every other day. I believe one of the stops is Las Cruces. I'm not sure, but I think today happens to be one of those days."  
  
Duo nodded. "Okay, Sally could you please get my money pouch out of the inside pocket of my duster?"  
  
"Are you sure you're all right to stand?" She asked using her best authoritative voice.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Duo shrugged off the hands keeping him steady. Reluctantly, they moved away from him. His legs were still a little shaky, but for the most part Duo felt fine. Clicking her tongue, Sally left the room in search for his duster.  
  
Duo clasped Wufei on the shoulder. "Go down to the station and find out what you can about the train schedule. I need to know when it will be coming through and if it will have a livestock car. I can't afford to leave Bandit behind; especially if I need to keep going once I've hit Las Cruces. There should be enough money in my pouch to purchase a ticket and add a livestock car to the train if necessary." He paused and thought for a moment. "How far is it from here to Las Cruces?"  
  
Wufei's brow came together as he tried to think of the answer. "Most say it's about a four or five day ride during the summer. Water is scarce this time of year and you can't afford to push your animal or yourself too hard during the afternoons."  
  
"And Hilde's got about a three day head start on me. I should be able to beat her into town if I take the train."  
  
Sally cleared her throat and entered back into the room. "But here arises a problem." She held the money pouch in her outstretched hand.  
  
Duo picked it up and a curious look crept on his face when he realized it felt extremely light in his palm. He pulled the drawstrings open, turned the pouch upside down and shook it. Only a small rolled up piece of paper dropped into his open hand. Taking it, he carefully unrolled the note and read. Torn between outright rage and laughter, he handed the note to Wufei.  
  
"'Duo, I'll pay you back. Hilde.'" Sally read the short note out loud as she looked over her husband's shoulder.  
  
Rubbing his face, Duo talked through his closed hands. "Before you go to the station, I need to you to send a wire to the US Marshal's office in Albuquerque. Tell them to send money." He laughed. "I can't believe she robbed me."  
  
TBC... 


	7. Trouble with Trains and Horses

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Between Sunrise and Sunset  
Part Seven  
By Loyce  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo was fit to be tied.  
  
The iron horse he was riding in seemed to move slower than a plow mule on a hot day. If luck was on his side, he would be pulling up to the train station in Las Cruces in time for a late lunch.  
  
Pacing the length of the passenger car, he grabbed the attention of other people sitting quietly on the train. A baby's cry was the only sound heard over the constant click of the metal wheels steaming down the track. All of the windows in the car had been opened, but the air flowing through them did little to combat the heat of the day. Running his bandana across his forehead, he wiped away the sweat that threatened to fall into his eyes. He felt as cranky as the crying child held tightly in his mother's lap. Sighing with disgust, he turned around and opened the door to the train car and stood out on the platform. The heat was still oppressive, but at least he was no longer stuck in tiny car full of people.  
  
A sea of barren landscape sped past him as the train flew down the tracks, taken him closer to Las Cruces, closer to Hilde. He thought back over the past couple of days as he leaned up against the railing. Had it really only been a week since he strolled into that bar in Albuquerque and bought the assistance of a bounty hunter, who turned out to be a woman and who nearly got him killed? It seemed more like an entire lifetime had passed in the span of the past couple of days.   
  
Breathing in the stale summer air, Duo rolled his right shoulder, trying to work out some of the stiffness that has settled into the muscles during his journey south. Against Sally's orders, he refused to wear a sling. It had taken some strong convincing and some of the Maxwell charm, but he had finally won the argument; but most of that had been due to the fact that Wufei had stepped out of the office.  
  
Duo reached into his pocket, pulled out a gold coin and began flipping it through his fingers. He shook his head as a chuckle rumbled in the back of his throat. The idea of Hilde robbing him infuriated him, but he couldn't help but find the humor in the whole situation. While he stood in line at the telegraph office, ready to ask his superiors for more money, he decided to look into all of the captures 'Barton' had made over the last year. A few hours later and a few dollars richer, Duo walked out of the office with a list of names. It didn't surprise him in the least that most of the names on the list were someway or another connected with Oz Blackburn.  
  
Jay Mueller. Trant Nicolas. Quinze Chavez.  
  
All three had been part of Oz Blackburn's renegade posse, the White Fang. The group had reportedly disbanded in the late summer of 1887, after a reign of terror that swept across the northern Texas panhandle and parts of the new territory, destroying everything they touched. And all of the men had later crossed the path of one bounty hunter by the name of Barton.   
  
Looking back at the events that had be taken place, he hadn't really paid attention to the name that Hilde had mentioned in the cave; he was more lost in the impish woman that sat across from him. There wasn't much information on the capture of Mueller, but Duo had already heard the story from Hilde.  
  
Details were also vague as to the arrest of Trant Nicolas. The notorious con man was known for raising hell in the local saloons with his violent temper. Apparently, Trant had been working on one of the card tables at a saloon in Taos but met his match in a young man. Trant had been turned into local authorities wearing nothing but his thermal britches. Duo couldn't wait to ask Hilde the entire story once he caught up with her.  
  
The story that grabbed his attention the most wasn't one that revolved around Hilde's outrageous stunts. His contacts in Albuquerque relayed the information that had been printed in the newspaper about how the bank robber, Quinze Chavez, had been captured. The newspaper headlines spoke of a brave youth, single handedly bringing down such a dangerous person. Within the accounts were mentions of how the bounty hunter had been seriously injured during the ensuing shoot-out, but not before disarming and wounding Quinze so that the sheriff could contain him. Duo cringed at the mental image of Hilde exchanging fire in a shoot-out with Quinze, who was unforgiving when it came to authority figures. Many sheriffs had been found hanging from nooses in the towns that he had passed through. In his mind, Hilde had come to close to meeting her end at the hands of Quinze, and then again with Oz.  
  
Duo wasn't sure of exactly what he would do if...when he found her. Part of him wanted to strangle her for pulling a stunt like this, but that part warred with the part that wanted to wrap her in his arms and then shake her to her senses. His mind cleared slightly as he stared out onto the passing terrain, when her voice drifted through his mind.  
  
'I never meant for any of this to ever happen to you.'   
  
Hanging onto her voice like a lifeline, Duo closed his eyes and tried to push through the fuzzy haze surrounding the memory. The feel of her wiping him down with a cool damp cloth punched through the cloud followed by bits and pieces of what she had told him, while he was lost in his feverish sleep.   
  
'Why I became a bounty hunter... justice... killed my family... Oz Blackburn... stole my innocence, scarred my back... left me for dead.'   
  
Pieces of the puzzle had fallen into their places, revealing the entire picture to him. He had known deep down what had happened to her, after she had avoided his contact, her standoff-ish demeanor, and the way she held her emotions in check. But to hear her confirm his assumptions...  
  
The sudden stop of the train threw Duo from his place against the railing, slamming him into the wall of the passenger car. Fire spread from his injured shoulder and a deep growl spilled from his lips. Pushing away from the wall, he cradled his injured shoulder, he moved back inside the car, making sure that the other passengers of the train were all right. Shouts from outside the car drew his attention and he moved to stick his head out one of the opened windows. He couldn't see the engine, but he could see a few rider-less horses shifting next to the train.   
  
"Could things possibly get any worse?"   
  
They were passing through Indian Territory, completely unclaimed land; also known as a haven for outlaws. There was really no telling exactly who was holding up the train without facing them first hand. Pulling his head back into the car, Duo glanced around at the passengers. Most of them had returned to their seats and had removed their valuables and money, holding them like preparing to give an offering at Sunday Mass. It looked as if these people had been through more than one train robbery, as they sat in silence with their heads hung low. Even the crying infant from earlier was calm.  
  
Looking at the people surrounding him, Duo could only feel sympathy and anger. Out in the wilds, there was no way for the law to protect innocent people such as the ones that sat in the wooden benches of this passenger car. He pushed his duster jacket away from his gun belt, tucking the folds back so they wouldn't get in the way, his silver star catching a brief glint from the sun. Tipping his hat further down on his head, he moved forward through the car, drawing curious looks from a few people as he passed.  
  
He made his way through two more cars before he met up with the first of the train robbers. The young man was going through some of the parcels in the storage car, stuffing a few valuables into a leather satchel. He looked up from his work as Duo moved into the car, his spurs echoing off the old wooden walls.  
  
A good guess was that this was probably the young man's first holdup. His hand was shaking; his knuckles were a bloodless white color from gripping the hilt of the gun too tightly. Above the green bandana, his brown eyes danced around nervously while a thin sheen of sweat could be seen forming along his hairline, caused by fear and not the heat.   
  
Duo kept his guns on the young man. "You might want to consider leaving. It will be less bloody that way."  
  
He could hear the young man's breath catch, watched the gun fell from his limp fingers and the youth raise his empty hands into the air. Slightly shaking his head, Duo moved over to the youth and picked up the gun off the wooden floor and tucked in into the waistband of his pants. "Go back home and find yourself another job; this one's going to get you killed. The life of an outlaw isn't much of a life."  
  
The youth's brown eyes became focused as he realized that Duo was letting him go. Skirting around him, the boy made his way to the open door of the boxcar and jumped out. Duo watched him as he ran from his horse and took off leaving a trail of dust behind him. A sudden movement off to his right caught Duo's attention. Another robber had moved into the storage car.   
  
"Jake, stupid runt, you done in 'ere yet?"  
  
"Jake left."  
  
The man spun around and his eyes widened as they fell on the Silver Star pinned to Duo's chest. "Shit!" He pulled his gun out of his belt and fired a shot. Duo moved quickly out of the way, letting the bullet hit the wall behind him, causing splintered pieces to fly in the air. He ducked behind one of the crates in the storage car as he waited for his moment to return fire. The robber kept on him, using all six shots in one gun before pulling out the other gun.   
  
Time was slowly ticking away and Duo knew the longer this holdup took, the chances of catching up to Hilde would be slowly diminishing. Becoming frustrated with the entire situation, Duo stood up from behind the crate, took quick aim and fired. He didn't just shoot to disarm; he hit the man's gun hand, causing enough damage that he wouldn't be using it for anymore robberies. The weapon fell to the ground, as blood began to pour from the opened wound. His scream was quick, but the groaning that followed continued with no end.   
  
Growling, Duo made his way over to the crying man. On his way, he picked up some of the twine that had been pulled of some packages. Using the rough rope, Duo bound the robber's hands behind his back and then crossed the man's legs, wrapping some more twine around the man's ankles. He yanked the bandana off the man's face and tied it tightly around his wounded hand.   
  
"How many more are there?" Duo asked the sobbing man.  
  
Between the man's groans and incoherent babbling, Duo was able to make out that there was only one other robber on board; the one that had the engineer and conductor held hostage. Glancing around, Duo was at a complete loss as to what to do with the man lying on the floor in front of him. The shuffling of boots behind him caused him to wheel around quickly with both his guns drawn. At the entrance that lead to the passenger car, stood a white haired man who held his hands up, showing Duo that he posed no threat.   
  
Duo's eyes narrowed. "Are you a passenger's on this train?"  
  
"Yes, sir Marshal. I'm Howard." He replied, rubbing his hands on his worn chaps. "Noticed ya were a Marshall when you moved through the car and thought I could help ya out some."  
  
Duo raised his eyebrow. "Are you armed?"   
  
"Nope." Howard shook his head. "Don't have a need for weapons anymore. I can make do with what I find around me." He tucked his thumbs into his chaps and rocked back on the heels of his boots.  
  
"Then the question is, can I trust you?"  
  
Howard moved his hat off his eyes and dug into the top pocket of his shirt and pulled out an old tarnish silver star. He tossed it at Duo, the badge coming to a halt right by his hand. Duo picked up the badge and moved his thumb across the surface, making out the word 'Sheriff' that had been engraved on the sliver star. Rising off his haunches, he tossed the badge back to the man named Howard.   
  
"He's in your custody until I get back. I doubt he'll try anything." Duo reached for the gun tucked into the waistband and went to hand it to Howard, only to have him turn it down.  
  
Howard walked by him and pulled a crate over to where the captured man was lying. "Go on, we need to get this train moving again."   
  
Duo checked the chambers of his guns, making sure that he was ready to face the last man. He looked towards Howard one more time before making his way out of the storage car. Carefully, he made his way across a flatcar carrying wood and crouched down by the darkened car carrying a huge pile of coal.  
  
Eyeing the coal car, Duo tried to think of the best way to get up to the engine without being noticed. The tiny edge of metal that ran along the coal car, leading toward the engine would have been a good way to go, however, he wouldn't have much to hold onto if bullets started to fly. Instead, Duo started to climb up the metal rungs that led into the bed of the coal car.   
  
Dark pieces of coal shifted under his feet, causing him to fight every step for his balance. Holding his breath, Duo inched forward along the bed of coal. The voice of the last robber drifted back toward him. Duo's foot made silent contact with a shovel lying on the coal, a quick smile formed on his face. Bending over, Duo grabbed hold of the shovel and slunk along the pile of coal. He hit the crest of the pile and peered over the edge.   
  
The robber had the engineer and conductor pinned up near the broiler, his back facing Duo. He was trying to figure out the best way to get the robber when he saw the engineer's eyes flicked toward him. The robber stopped pacing and looked toward the engineer in time to see him try to cover up something. Duo ground his teeth together; it was now or never. Quickly coming to his feet, he leaped off the pile of coal and brought the wooden handle of the shovel crashing down on the back of the man's hand. The robber fell to the floor of the engine like a ton of bricks.   
  
Duo dropped to his and checked the unconscious man's neck, finding a pulse. His eyes filled with a few tears of pain, as he wiped his forehead. His shoulder was screaming out in pain, but he tried his best to ignore it. Duo turned and faced the engineer. "How long until you can get us back under way?"  
  
"I don't know. I've got to get the steam built back up." The engineer rubbed his chin. " 'Bout an hour or so."  
  
Tossing him the shovel, Duo picked up the knocked out man and slung him over his good shoulder. "You better get this train under way in less time than that." He climbed down off the engine and moved back towards the storage car. Howard was still sitting on a crate watching over the other robber. He turned and looked at Duo as he lifted the other man off his shoulders and laid him on the floor, before pulling himself up into the car. Again, he hissed in pain.  
  
Howard moved over to help Duo move the unconscious man to corner where the other man was still whimpering about his hand. "This all of them?"  
  
"Yeah. Howard, stay here and watch both of them while I get their horses loaded into the stockcar. Hopefully, we'll be moving here shortly." Duo took one last glance at the train robbers before he moved over to the door and jumped out of the car.  
  
As he worked under the blazing sun, people from the passenger cars stuck their curious heads out of the rail car windows and watched as he struggled with the first horse. With his injured shoulder throbbing in pain, he was no match for the stubborn animals. Eventually, a few men came out of the cars and helped Duo corral the two horses and get them into the livestock cars. Just as they were lifting the plank into place when the steam rose out of the engine, splitting the silence with a shrill whistle.   
  
Duo used part of his rolled up sleeve to wipe the sweat from his face. Everyone scattered, climbing back into the passenger cars; fearing they would be left behind. Picking up his discarded duster, Duo moved back to the storage car. Howard helped him climb inside, as the train began to lurch forward. Both men sat on the floor by the opened side door, letting the hot breeze wash over them.   
  
As he watched the landscape pass by him, Duo couldn't help but wonder what mischief Hilde was getting herself into in Las Cruces.  
  
****************  
  
Sighing, Hilde sunk down further into the hot water of the wooden tub. This was first time in nearly two months that she had allowed herself the extra luxury of sleeping in a hotel room and ordering up a bath. Though she didn't mind the cold waters of the Rio, but nothing compared to an actual bath.   
  
Guilt formed a knot in her stomach. It wasn't in her original plan to take any money from Duo. Hell, nothing was going according to plan anymore. The knot of guilt grew when she thought about how hard she had ridden Renegade. The trip to Las Cruces had taken only three days instead of four. And all the while she was out in the barren land, she kept replaying everything that happened in Socorro, wishing that she could go back and undo all the damage she had caused.  
  
"But you can't go back and change the past, can you Hilde girl?" Duo was safe, in the capable hands of two people who seemed to care for him, although the young Chinese man tried to hide his true feelings under a gruff attitude. Taking a deep breath, Hilde dunked her head into the bath water, rubbing her hands through her shoulder length hair, rinsing out the bubbles from the scented soap. She lifted her head back out of the water, sending droplets across the hard wood floor.   
  
The plush hotel towel lying on a stool next to the tub seemed to call her, telling her that her time was up. Her head lulled to one side as she tired to ignore it, like a child being called in for the night. Lifting her hands out of the water, she found her fingertips wrinkled and a pale white. With a heavy sigh, Hilde brushed the damp strands away from her face, leaning her head forward; she wrapped the towel around her thick mass of hair and stood up in the tub. In the distance, a train whistle sounded, signaling the arrival of the late Southbound Express.   
  
Climbing out of the high-sided tub, Hilde grabbed the other towel and began to dry off her body. Tossing the towel aside, Hilde pulled some fresh clean clothes out of her saddlebag. As she finished buttoning up her shirt, she moved over to the window and pushed the lacey curtain to the side.   
  
Twilight was already hanging over the town. If she rode out tonight, she could beat Oz into El Paso. In the afternoon she had spent roaming around town, she was able to pick up on some information on Oz. He had been bragging to one of the local saloon owners about shooting down some guy in Socorro. The saloon owner had also told her that he had mentioned about passing through a nearby town before heading out to El Paso, though he couldn't remember the exact name of the town. She had tried to jog his memory, but even with a pistol pointed directly between his legs hadn't pulled anything useful for the bar owner. The information had cost her a pretty penny, and she made a mental note to pay back Duo ten fold. If she could beat Oz to El Paso, she would be ready for him, this time.  
  
Hilde turned from the window and stuffed the remaining personal items in her bag. Although she had already paid for the room, she wanted to start her journey. Twisting her hair, she pulled it up high on her head and covered it with her hat. She shrugged into her duster and tossed her saddlebag over her shoulder. Closing the door behind her, she headed down the hallway, dropping her key on the front desk and stepped into the dining area.   
  
The room was already filled with many customers involved in their nightly meals. Clattering plates and murmured voices crowded the air. Not finding an empty table in sight, Hilde gave up and made her way into the kitchen. Tossing her bags onto the floor near the door, she sighed as she sat down on the stool near the door. No one seemed to bustling about the kitchen preparing food for the waiting patrons. With a deep sigh, Hilde closed her eyes and let her head fall against the wall.  
  
"I sure hope your boots are clean, missy. I spent the day scrubbing that floor. I've got the splinters to prove it."   
  
The warm voice broke through the haze of her thoughts, like a bucket of cold mountain water being dumped a hot piece of metal. Her eyes flung open and regarded the woman standing in front of her, slapping a wooden spoon against her folded arms.  
  
Adopting a low tone in her voice, Hilde tried to dissuade the woman from her current line of thinking. "I'm not a..."  
  
"There's no use pulling the wool over my eyes. I may be old, but I'm neither blind nor stupid."  
  
From under the brim of her hat, Hilde glared at the woman. This elderly lady had been the first person to through her disguise, and in a matter of seconds, nonetheless. No one, not even Quatre and Trowa, had been able to recognize her when she first showed up at the ranch after her first bounty. "Look..."  
  
"Emma." The lady supplied.  
  
"All right, Emma. I need some rations and I was hoping to have a couple of those mouth-watering biscuits I had earlier today."   
  
Emma eyed her with a cautious expression before she turned away and pulled a wicker basket off of the high-topped table behind her. She held them out for Hilde to take, before she quickly pulled them away. Gesturing to Hilde's hands with the wooden spoon, Emma asked, "Are they washed?"   
  
"I just finished taking a bath." Hilde turned her hands over so show the elderly lady her clean hands. "See, Emma, all clean."  
  
A huff came from the cook as she handed over the basket and moved away from Hilde. Unable to help herself, Hilde pulled back the linen napkin and let the smell of hot biscuits hit her in the face. The flaky pastry started to fall apart when she lifted it out of the basket. She juggled the hot biscuit between her fingers between bites, savoring every last crumb.  
  
Two more biscuits were devoured before Hilde looked up to find Emma staring down at her. Feeling like a child, she dropped her unfinished biscuit back in the basket and rewrapped the napkin. She tried to pass them back, but Emma just held out her hands, signaling to Hilde they now belong to her.   
  
Emma passed her the additional care package. "Every body out here has a story to tell, I'm sure you're no different from the rest. I'm not about to ask you to spill it out to me, but I will tell you to be careful. The West is called wild for a reason. Good Luck."  
  
"Thank you, Emma." Hilde tipped her hat and retrieved her discarded saddlebags. After tucking all the rations into the pouch, she flung them over her shoulder and headed out the back door of the hotel. There wasn't much of an alley between the hotel and the shop next door and within a few steps Hilde was on the main street of the town.   
  
Just like Socorro, the townspeople had gone home for the night, locking the doors to their shops, while the saloons opened their doors and filled the street with the sounds of drunken laughter and barroom music. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out a fresh pack of cigarettes. She smiled as she placed it between her lips and ran a match across the saddlebag. Hilde took a long drag off the cigarette as she continued to make her way toward the livery. By the time she had finished her cigarette and having made her way through the throng of stumbling drunks, Hilde pushed the side door to the livery open.  
  
A young stable boy was propped up in the chair by the door. The hat pulled over his head did nothing to smother his soft snores. Even though the livery was dimly lit, Hilde had no problem finding her way back to Renegade's stall. Her mount pawed at the dirt floor in the stall the minute he noticed his rider. His nostrils flared as he bared his teeth at her, a sign of his frustration at being shut up in the small space. She undid the latch on the tall door and grabbed his gear off the tack table.  
  
"I know. I know. You're mad at me, aren't you?" She asked the horse, as she set the saddle blanket along his back. Smoothing out the wrinkles in the protective material, Hilde prepared to saddle him. Renegade sidestepped her, allowing it to fall into a pile of hay. Hilde threw her hands up in the air. "Fine. Be that way." Turning her back to the horse, she bent over and picked up the discarded saddle. Hilde rocked back on her heals and whistled a few verses of the song 'Dixie' before spinning around and tossing the saddle onto his back.   
  
Hilde silently cheered her victory, while Renegade snorted in defeat. "Don't be like this." She cooed, while running her hands down his neck. "I realize you're tired, but I promise that this will all soon be over." Grabbing the bridle, she moved around to stand in front of the animal. "Come on now, we've got a long ride ahead of us."   
  
"Yes, we do have a long ride ahead of us. And you have some explaining to do."  
  
The bridle she had been holding slipped from her grasp and landed on the floor with a muted thud. Words failed her; her tongue felt like dead weight in her mouth. Finally, she found her voice. "D...Duo?"  
  
He materialized out of the shadows from the far corner of the livery. The spurs on his boots counting out the steps he took toward her. "You looked surprised to see me, Hilde. I take it you weren't expecting me to follow you, were you?"   
  
"How did you...Are you..." Hilde took a few steps backward as he closed in on her. Her foot slipped on a pile of loose hay and she stumbled for her balance, her hat falling to the ground, her dark hair spilling down her back.   
  
Duo continued to advance on her, like a hawk after a field mouse, with his eyes unblinking and narrowed. "The train. I took the train. And as for my injury..." He moved his shoulder, wincing slightly. "It hurts like hell."  
  
"Duo, I never meant for... Shouldn't be lying down or something? Gun shot wounds take a while to heal. I know from personal experience. I'm surprised that Sally let you out of the office. They told me they would look out for you..."  
  
"Hilde?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She knew she had been babbling; her eyes darted around for some escape route from the angered man that was nearly upon her. But it was too little, too late. Hilde's back bumped up against the hard wall of the livery, a few sharp piece of wood almost cutting into her skin. Her body was flanked on both sides by his powerful arms. Trapped between him and the wall, she tried to swallow against the lump lodged in her throat.  
  
The hard lines of his face wrinkled. "Why'd you run off like that, Hilde? We made a deal, partners, until the job is finished. What were you thinking, going after Oz without me? What in the hell were you trying to prove?"  
  
"I wasn't trying to prove anything!" She fisted her hands as she yelled, slamming them into the wall. The intensity of his eyes was too much to bear. Dropping her gaze from his, she stared through the veil of her hair, down at her feet. It took her a moment to suppress her emotions, so they wouldn't show in her voice. "I was... I was trying to..."  
  
"To set things right."   
  
Her eyes widened, but she refused to look into his face. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said that I know you were trying to set things right." His voice had lost its harsh edge. "Do you know how worried I was when I woke up and found you gone?"  
  
Hilde looked up from the floor and watched him pull his arms away from her and take a step back. "Duo..."  
  
He pinched the bridge of his nose. "It took me a minute to realize that you weren't there. Once I learned that you had headed off, I started to recall bits and pieces of what you had whispered as you sat by me while I was stuck in the fever." He reached out and tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear. Hilde, I know what happened..."  
  
"No." She shook her head. "No, you can't... you don't know anything about what happened..."   
  
His rough hands skimmed up the sides of her face. "I remember everything you said to me, Hilde." He placed a finger against her lips, a silent request to let him finish. "It all came back to me while I was pacing the length of the passenger car on the train. I know what Oz did to you, and I'd give anything to take back all the pain he caused you." Lowering his face to hers, Duo ran his callused finger ran across her bottom lip. "But then, I'm selfish because if I did that, I would have never met you."   
  
She felt him sigh, his breath dancing across her face. A need, which she never felt before, ballooned inside of her. His eyes never left hers as he leaned forward, capturing her lips.  
  
The initial surprise soon gave way to other warring sensations. Closing her eyes, Hilde relaxed against the pressure of his kiss, allowing herself to enjoy every second. It started out shy and testing at the same time. She'd never been kissed before; she'd never let a man close enough to touch her. But she wanted more as the flames of desire roared to life.  
  
Her lips parted, giving Duo access to her mouth. His tongue teased her lips into opening farther, his arms pulling her away from the wall and into his embrace. The rug had been pulled out from underneath of her, letting Hilde fall into the gorge of emotions that she kept under tight control. Needing to be closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, opening up to his tender attack.  
  
The crashing sound caused them to break apart. Turning, they saw that Renegade had moved out of his stall and was pawing at the ground, flicking his head up and down. Water stood on the dirt floor of the livery, next to the overturned pail.  
  
"Stupid horse." Duo muttered underneath his breath.   
  
Hilde tried to hide her blush and giggles from beneath her hands. Part of her was relieved that Renegade had stopped them, she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to take the next step with Duo. But the other part of her burned with an ache that she knew only Duo could put out. Her mind cleared from the haze of his drugging kisses, but not before she touched her swollen lips.   
  
"Hey! What's going on?"  
  
Feeling the blood rush to her cheeks again, Hilde moved away from Duo and stepped into the shadows of the stall, his warm chuckle filling the air.  
  
The boy she had passed on her way into the livery was rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he rounded the corner. Duo clapped the youth on the shoulder and turned him back toward the front of the livery. "Have someone tell ya when you're older."   
  
Their voices became muffled noises as the continued to move farther away from the stall. Hilde bent over, picked up her hat and began repairing the damage to her disguise. Stepping out of the stall, she grabbed a hold of Renegade's mane. "The next time you pull a stunt like that, I'm turning you into glue."  
  
Content with her overblown threat, Hilde finished preparing Renegade for the trip. Duo's spurs alerted her to his return. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw him stop, with Bandit in tow.  
  
"So where are we headed?"  
  
"El Paso. Seems that he's not changing his course; he's still headed to the border. It's the last chance we'll have to stop him." She eyed him. "Are you sure you're up for the ride?"  
  
Even with his injury, Duo mounted his horse without any help. "Don't worry about me. Besides, I'm not letting you out of my sight."   
  
Rolling her eyes, Hilde put her foot in the stirrup and lifted herself onto Renegade's back. Slowly the two of them moved out of the livery and into the night.   
  
"All right then. Let's see if you can keep up."   
  
As he watched her take off, Duo was beginning to lose track of how many times Hilde left him following her trail of dust.  
  
TBC... 


	8. Happy Memories and Broken Promises (LEMO...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Warning: Lemon/Lime Alert!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Between Sunrise and Sunset  
Part Eight  
By Loyce  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a perfect desert night. A small slice of the moon lit their way. Stars, both bright and dim, dotted the black canvas of the sky, helping to aid the moon with their light. In the distance, a lone coyote called to his mate with a mournful cry. The cool night breeze danced across her exposed skin, causing it to pucker against the chill.  
  
Hilde glanced over her shoulder and took a quick look at Duo. The brim of his hat shadowed his face, but she saw him roll his wounded shoulder and clutch it tightly. Biting her bottom lip, she put her hand up, giving the signal to stop. Duo pulled up beside her and yanked back on Bandit's reigns. His hand drifted up to his hat and using hit thumb, he pushed it up allowing her to see his face.  
  
"Are you okay?" His voice came out as a rough whisper.  
  
The night provided enough light for her to see the pained expression etched across his features. They had been riding hard since leaving Las Cruces, taking advantage of the cool night to reach El Paso. But in doing so, they hadn't taken near as many breaks as they normally would.  
  
Hilde's eyes drifted from Duo's face to his shoulder and back again. She had a feeling male pride wouldn't allow him to ask for the break he desperately needed. "I need a rest." She replied as she swung her right leg over the saddle. "And all of this jostling around probably isn't making the trip anymore comfortable for you."   
  
He stiffened as he dismounted. "I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me." Duo muttered, removing his hat and tossing it onto the saddle horn.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Hilde placed her hands on her hips. "If you're doing *so* well, Maxwell, then why is your face engraved with that permanent frown? Why are you still grabbing your shoulder? Why do you curse every time you lose rhythm with Bandit? Why do you..."  
  
"Back to calling me Maxwell?" He snapped. "Enough, already. I get the point. Damn, you're just like a vulture, picking and picking until you get to the meat of it."  
  
She outwardly glared at him, while on the inside; she smiled and mentally chalked up another point in her tally. Her eyes followed him as he moved over to one of the nearby rock formations and slumped down. Hilde took hold of bridles of both horses and led them over to the same place where Duo now sat. Pulling a canteen of water from her pack, she passed it to Duo as she leaned up against the rock beside him. He reached for it with his right arm and hissed when the canteen slipped from his limp hold.  
  
Bending over, Hilde righted the container before of their water slipped onto the dry ground. As she tightened the cap, she stood up and turned towards Duo.  
  
"Shed the duster and your shirt."   
  
The statement had come out more as a command than a simple request. Duo looked back at her with an incredulous expression on his face. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I told you to take off your duster and shirt, Maxwell."  
  
He gave her a pained smile and winked. "If you wanted me out of my clothes so bad, all you had to do was ask."  
  
Hilde felt her color rise in her cheeks and was happy dim light of the night was able to hide most of it from his eyes. "In your dreams." She scoffed, knowing he would see right past her, especially after the heated kiss they had shared in the livery. Clearing her throat, she tried to push the memories to the back of her mind. "I wanna check you wound. The way you've been acting means you've probably reopened it."  
  
"I told you, Hilde. I. Am. Fine."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. "Oh really?" Knowing that he was just as stubborn as she, Hilde decided to take the direct approach. Placing the canteen down on the rock beside him, she moved over to his right side, lifted her hand and pushed her index finger into the muscle of his arm.  
  
It took less than a minute for her to claim victory in their battle of wills. Duo smacked her hand away with his left hand.  
  
"Damnit that hurt! What are you trying to do to me?" He gently rubbed the place where her finger had dug into his arm. "Do you always resort to violence to get your point across?"  
  
"Only when it comes to mule-headed people like you." She chuckled at the hurt look he sent her. "Now, are you going to listen or not?"  
  
Duo grumbled and she took it as a sign of his reluctant acceptance. Moving over to Bandit, Hilde began rummaging through his saddlebags.   
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"Supplies. I have a strong suspicion that Dr. Po didn't send you off without some sort of bandages and medicine." She huffed and threw her hands up in the air. Turning back around, she found him struggling to take off his duster. "Give me a minute and I'll help you. Which side?"  
  
"Left." He answered, turning his face from her as he slid the jacket off his injured shoulder.  
  
Muttering a few German words under her breath, she turned back to the saddlebags. She ended up emptying most of the contents of the bag before she came across a jar of ointment and a roll of clean bandages. Minding the small rock illuminated by the moon, she made her way back over to Duo.   
  
The duster had been tossed to the side and he was now trying to undo the buttons along the front of his shirt, with very little success. Sighing, Hilde set down the medical supplies and gently brushed aside his hands. She snuck down to her knees in front of him.   
  
"You better let me do that otherwise we'll be here all night."  
  
She barely recognized the voice that resounded in her ears as her own. Half hoping he would stop her; she took hold of the front of his shirt, keeping her eyes down cast. Her normally nimble fingers seemed to falter as she began to undo the tiny buttons. A deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding released itself when the last button slid free from the material. Swallowing what little moisture remained in her mouth, Hilde rose off her haunches and carefully pushed back the edges of the fabric and helped him shrug off his shirt.  
  
All the dreams that he had haunted hadn't prepared her for what she saw. He was...beautiful. Broad shoulders, muscled arms, tanned skin; everything about him was appealing to the eye and causing her heart to skip a beat every now and then. The corners of her mouth fell when her eyes focused on the mass of white bandages wrapped about his shoulder and chest.  
  
Her finger ran along the edge of the white material, and she felt the flutter of his muscles as the flexed under her touch. She pulled her hand back as if she had been burned. "I did this."  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
His response startled her because she was sure that she had thought the words, not spoken them out loud for him to hear. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath. "Yes, I did, Duo. It's just like I pulled the trigger myself."  
  
Under the weight of his stare, Hilde found herself tipping her face towards his. "I can stand here and tell you 'I'm sorry' til I'm blue in the face, but it will never be enough. I never meant for any of this to happen, you know that, right?"  
  
"Hilde..."  
  
She broke eye contact with him and began unwinding the white gauze from his body. The task was completed in silence; the last thing to do was to pull the white padding away from the actual wound. Hilde reached for it a couple of times, only to pull back time and time again, each time failing to remove the padding.  
  
Finally, Duo sighed in frustration. "Here. I'll do it." And without waiting, he yanked the padding away from his skin.  
  
"OW! God...gosh darnit!"  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. "Gosh darnit?"  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Duo nearly growled out the words.  
  
"Nope, not a one." She answered him, holding her hands up with her palms facing him. A small gasp escaped her mouth, and all the humor dissipated into the night air as her eyes settled on his shoulder, and she was able to see the damage she had caused.  
  
The deep red scab formed an almost perfect circle, the outer edges of the wound stained with fresh blood. From the looks of it, the cauterizing had done its job, stopping the flow of blood, but in all the exertions, Duo had managed to pull part of it open. Again, guilt formed a huge pit in her stomach.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's only a flesh wound."  
  
His cheerful demeanor did nothing to lighten the mood. Pulling her knife out of her boot, Hilde cut a small piece of fabric from her shirt. With steady hands, she poured a small amount of water onto the rag and gently wiped clean the area surrounding his injury. She then reached for the jar and unscrewed the lid, nearly dropping the entire thing when its foul smell assaulted her nose.  
  
"Ugh. What is this stuff?"  
  
Duo leaned forward and took a quick whiff; wrinkling his nose. "I have no idea, but I sure as hell know who packed it."  
  
"Do you think it's safe?"  
  
"Only one way to find out."  
  
Pursing her lips and turning her nose away, Hilde snuck her fingers into the gel and pulled out a huge glob on her fingertips. They both took a deep breath before she touched his skin with the ointment.  
  
"Ah!" Duo yelped as he shied away from her touch.  
  
Instinctively, Hilde backed up and addressed with him a voice full of concern. "Did...did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, you didn't." He sighed and motioned to the gel on her fingers. "But that stuff is cold." Shuddering, he gave more emphasis to his words.  
  
Hilde looked at the glob of ointment and then back at his chest. The stuff may feel cool to the touch, but it was doing nothing to extinguish the heat rising up through her body. She moved up beside him and tucking her leg up underneath of her, she sat down on the rock beside him. Once again, she reached out and began rubbing the ointment carefully across his wound.  
  
His skin felt so warm, she could feel his heat radiating into the air around them, casting away the chill of the night. Without thinking, she grabbed hold of his arm with her free hand, using it to steady herself. The muscles in his arm were solid and the flexed ever so slightly under her touch. Hilde had to stop herself from rubbing her thumb along the tight cords of muscle in his upper arm.  
  
She glanced up from his wound to stare at the profile of his face. Duo's eyes were closed and his mouth was parted, each breath dancing across his lips. How she wanted to lean forward and capture his lips with her own... The wayward thought stilled her hand for a brief second. She had fallen in love with him, plain and simple.  
  
There were no lingering doubts this time, she couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had happened, but it had happened. After Oz, she never thought she'd feel comfortable in the presence of another man, but just the sight of Duo made her wish for the simple things in life: family, children, and love. Somehow or another, the man sitting beside her had broken through her defenses and made her care; and it scared her.  
  
With the semi-damp rag, Hilde wiped the remaining gel from her fingers and tossed it aside. The white padding was folded into a square and pressed against the injury, held partially in place by the ointment. Taking the roll of gauze in hand, she started to wrap the bandaging into place. Her fingers skimmed across Duo's skin and she heard the sudden intake of his breath. Fearing she was hindering more than she was helping, she rushed to complete the job. As she tucked the edge of the bandage into the wrap, securing it, Duo closed his hand over hers.  
  
"Hilde..."  
  
Again, the sound of her name sounded seductive coming from him. Blinking, she looked up into his eyes and saw them as she had never seen them before, dark and clouded over with desire. It was crazy, the whole idea of falling in love so quickly, but she trusted the emotion and knew it was real.  
  
His hand slid up the length of her arm, across the sensitive skin of her neck and cupped her cheek in its callused palm. Leaning forehead, he pressed his lips against her forehead. His voice was muffled as he spoke, "You're so beautiful."  
  
Hilde let her eyes drift closed. Maybe it was the magic of the moonbeams or the stardust, but fear didn't well up inside her as he touched her. Instead she found herself relaxing into his warmth, wanting to take it into herself.   
  
Slowly, her trembling hands moved up to frame his face. She traced the contours of it with her fingers, etching each line into her memory. Her fingers stilled as she traced the outline of his lips. The space between them disappeared and soon his warm breath washed over her face. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she leaned forward and took hold of his lips with her own.  
  
Never in all her life could she ever tire of the way he tasted. It reminded her of the cool water that flowed down the mountainside and into the river bends during the spring; you could never drink enough of it to quench your thirst because it was so fresh, so pure. He let her set the pace, and she was thankful for his restraint. Tilting her head, Hilde let her eyes close and the power of his touch crash over her. Just like the kiss in the livery, this one was filled with the same fire and passion.   
  
His hands slipped inside her leather duster and settled on the subtle flare of her hips. Through the thin barrier of her clothing, small fires were ignited only to be fanned into ragging flames as his hands roamed over her body. She arched against his touch, unwilling for him to stop the sweet intoxication that consumed her. Her pulse skipped when his hands made their way up to the swells of her small breast and toyed with the skin along the collar of her shirt.  
  
Minutes passed like an eternity before she felt him begin to pull away. She let the kiss end with a groan of protest, but still enjoying the feel of his hands on her body. Leaning forward, her limp body came to rest against his, allowing his arms to encircle her entire body. Hilde buried her face into the crook of his neck and breathed in his heady scent.  
  
"I want you and I won't be able to stop myself if we go any further. I'm not going to push you into this, the decision is yours alone, Hilde."  
  
Though his voice was calm, Hilde could feel the thundering beating of his heart. She lifted her head and looked into the beautiful sky above. Stars twinkled overhead, the clean desert breeze drifted passed them, ruffling their hair; it was if Mother Nature herself had prepared the evening just for them. Pulling back, she looked into Duo's face and smiled.   
  
Words escaped her, but actions did not. Reaching around her body, Hilde grasped on to his hands and broke the hold he had on her. She slid away from him and walked over to where Renegade was standing. With deft movements, she removed her duster tossing it across the worn saddle. The hat she pulled over her head, allowing her hair to fall to her shoulders. She went to reach for the bedroll, only to have Duo's hands envelope hers. His heat called to her and she couldn't resist leaning back against him as he tugged her bedroll free. A chaste kiss was placed against her neck as he moved away from her, spreading the material out on an area of flat ground.   
  
Anticipation and anxiety ran through her as she watched him make his way back over to her. He held his hand out to her, in the simple gesture Hilde felt like he was offering her the world and she took it by taking hold. Together, with fingers entwined, they made their way back over to the blanket. The stars bathed them in their sweet light, the moon smiled as it looked down on the scene-taking place below.  
  
His hands worked at the buttons of her shirt, fumbling with the material as Hilde kept her eyes locked onto his broad chest. A sigh pushed past her parted lips as he slid the material off her shoulders and down her arms. Callused hands, slipped and slid over her skin; long, strong fingers stoked and massaged. She was only dimly aware of his hands traveling lower on her body and taking hold of her hips, until he pulled her against him.  
  
The contact of his skin on hers sent a thousand small lightning bolts crashing around her body. Hard, warm. Strength like a coiled rattler, ready to spring free at any moment was held in check as she ran her small hands over his exposed skin. While she had been exploring his body, he had removed the leather belt to her pants and tossed it aside. It felt like she was being lifted up into the sky as he gently guided her to the ground with him.  
  
Sitting on her knees, Duo moved around to her back and traced each one of the long scars that marred her back with a branding kiss. The muscles in her stomach fluttered as his hands barely brushed the surface of her skin, sensitizing every inch of her skin. Shifting his position, Duo trailed a string of kiss from the back of her neck to her small collarbone and down to her small breasts. A deep sigh echoed in the close space between them as he lowered his mouth and lavished each swell with the attention of his mouth. The toned arms that she counted on for support, gave out and she fell back onto the blanket. She watched with wide eyes as he made his way down to her stomach, his tongue tracing the way. Finally he sat up, moved down by her feet and slowly pulled off her boots and ran his hands over the instep of each foot, eliciting a moan with the pressure. When he reached for the button on her jeans, Hilde had to struggle to keep herself from allowing the panic from washing over her. Feeling her stiffen under his touch, Duo stopped and moved to lie beside her.  
  
He brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. "I would never do anything to hurt you. Do you want me to stop?"  
  
The words, whispered with such concern, brought tears to her eyes. Hilde shook her head. "No. Help me forget; give me a happy memory, Duo."  
  
She knew her plea hadn't fallen on deaf ears when his lips came crashing down on hers. Drowning in a sea of wonderful sensations, Hilde gave up and let the flood take her where it may. Inhibitions were shed along with the remainder of their clothing. He overwhelmed her senses, causing her thoughts to scatter to the four winds with every kiss and caress.   
  
With their breath growing more ragged, he lifted his head, his dark eyes intent on her face. His hand slid between her thighs and pressed there against her heat. He played his fingers over her, causing pleasure and excitement to show on her face. The stars overhead seemed to swirl as Duo continued to pull every breath from her body with the movements of his hand. Just as she was ready to take flight, he brought her crashing back down to the desert floor.  
  
Her skin quivered as he snaked his hands up along her sides, to her arms and then entwining with hers. Not once did her eyes leave his face, as he settled between her thighs. The twinge of fear that bubbled up inside of her was quickly put to rest when he squeezed her hands.  
  
"I'll never hurt you."  
  
Heat exploded in her as he buried himself into her. A few salty tears escaped from the corner of her eyes, which Duo kissed away before capturing her lips with his own. A startled cry muffled as he slowly pulled back. Instinctively, Hilde arched her hips to accept him as he moved back into her. Together, they formed a slow, steady rhythm, moving as if they were one soul, instead of two.  
  
They rode the waves as they crashed down on them, each one taking them higher than the last. Hilde felt the pressure building up inside of her, and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore; the dam broke, flooding her with a variety of new and wonderful sensations. Only then did Duo press his face into the soft pillow of her hair and allow himself to follow.  
  
She was quiet for a long time after they had finally calmed their breathing. Duo had moved besides her, pulling her naked body to him, trying to ward her heated skin against the chill in the night air. Her chest rose and fell with every steady breath she took, and Duo thought she was asleep. His hand moved from the curve of her hip to brush a strand of her midnight colored hair from her face.  
  
"You know, you're gonna have to check my boots for critters."  
  
The soft serious tone of her voice startled him. With her back to him, he felt it safe to smile at her comment. "Deal, I'll check your boots if you re-check my bandages."  
  
A groan of protest rumbled in the back of his throat as she quickly pulled away from him. Her brow was pulled together in a tiny frown while her hands danced across his skin examining the bandages and the wound. She was scolding him as she moved him into a sitting position, but he didn't pay attention to what she was saying, his mind wrapped up in the idea of having Hilde straddling his hips, with the starry sky as a back drop.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Maxwell?"  
  
Her question caused a light pink tint to stain his cheeks. He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Would you really like to know?"   
  
Duo watched the blush that moved up her neck and into her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she went about her business; her deft hands repaired the damage they had caused to his bandages. A hot sensation radiated from the wound and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop from alerting her much it hurt. But he wouldn't give up what they had just shared to take away the pain.   
  
Moving around him, Hilde tucked the edge of the binding into the wrap securing it in place. The pale moonlight reflected off her skin as she reached for her discarded clothing. His blood ran hot watching her moving with all the grace of a cat. Part of him wanted to reach out and grab hold of her, to make love with her until the sun crested the horizon. The other part knew that they had to continue on their journey, leaving everything that just happened hanging between them until the issue with Oz had been resolved. With a few quick tugs, her pants and shirt had been pulled back on, dumping a bucket of ice water on him in the process. While he watched her walk over to collect his shirt from the rock, he realized just how hard he had fallen in love with her.   
  
Hilde walked back to him, each step full of giddy emotions, and a secretive smile on her face. He had heard tell that a woman would appear to glow after making love. Having never witnessed the 'phenomena' before, Duo thought it was just a bunch of bull, but with Hilde glowing bright enough to alert Indians in the surrounding area of their presence, he'd been proven wrong.   
  
"You may want to get dressed. I don't think riding in the saddle bare-assed would feel too comfortable." She giggled as she tossed his shirt at him, catching in square in the face.  
  
Duo sputtered as he pulled the material way from his head. "I think you're more worried about me becoming a distraction then my comfort." He shifted on the blanket and took hold of his pants, the soft material cushioning his bare skin from the rough desert floor as he slid them over his hips. Turning away from her, he contorted his face in the dull pain that shot through his shoulder at the movement.   
  
Her warm hand touched his bare back, slowly moving down the length of his spine. "Here, let me help you with your shirt." She sank down to her knees behind him, holding the shirt so he was able to slide his arms through the sleeves.  
  
A scent that was all her own assaulted his nose, as Hilde leaned close to him, gently tugging at the material. Her small breasts were pushed into his back, and he could feel himself physically respond to the innocent touch. When the shirt finally hung on his shoulders, Duo moved to fasten the buttons, only to stop when Hilde's fingers took hold of his braid.  
  
"Do you want me to re-braid your hair for you?"   
  
In her voice, he could her hesitation and wondered what it would be like to have someone else do the simple task for him. For as long as he started growing his hair out, no one had ever touched it but him, not even Sylvia. Duo's mouth went dry, making it harder to answer her. He shrugged, trying to play off the nervous feelings that caused butterflies to form in his stomach. "If you don't mind."   
  
With a tiny tug, the leather strap that held the braid together gave way. Hilde's hands began untwining the three strands of hair, working their way up to the base of his neck. The breath he had been taking stuck in his throat as she sunk her hands into the mass of his long locks. Nimble fingers began to gently pull through his thick hair, brushing out the knots that had formed since leaving Socorro. His eyes drifted closed as he lost himself in the simple motions of her hands, his skin becoming covered in goose pimples at the sensations she created in him. She pulled her fingers through his hair one last time, separating the mass into three long sections and began winding them together. As quickly as it began, it was finished; Hilde wrapped the leather band around the end of his hair.  
  
Duo felt her lift the weight of his braid of his back. Before he knew what she planned, she had taken hold of the end of the braid and had stuffed it directly under his nose, prompting a sneezing fit for the tickling strands.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out, will ya?" With a mocking tone, he pulled his braid out of her hands.  
  
Hilde laughed. "I've been wanting to do that since I first met you; that and introduce you to a pair of scissors." She reached out and brushed the long bangs off his face. "But, I think, I'll hold off on the scissors." Winking at him, she pushed off the blanket and moved about the small area.  
  
Her laughter was such a joyous and wonderful sound. Duo knew he could be content listening to her laugh for hours, forever. The thought didn't startle him as much as he thought it would have, it was more of a confirmation of things he had been thinking about for a while. The tones of her voice were calm and soothing, floating across the space between them as she repacked the supplies they had used. After Duo tugged his boots on, he climbed off the blanket, rolled it up and placed on the back of Renegade's saddle.   
  
Turning around from the horse, Duo looked down into her beautiful face. Every protective instinct in his body came alive and he reached out and pulled her into his arms. Her fingers played against the exposed skin of his chest, her warm breath washing over him. Placing his chin on her head, he tucked her closer to his body, relishing in the feel of her. If there was a moment in time that he would want to get lost it, this was it.   
  
A cool desert night, with the stars and moon looking on from overhead, as he held the woman he loved tightly in his arms.  
  
Duo tipped his head to the side and placed a kiss into her silky hair. He felt, more than heard her sigh. Moments seemed to tick away slowly, and with each one that passed, the memory of it was engraved clearer into his mind. If he concentrated hard enough, he could have swore he saw the air stir around them with each breath they took.   
  
"Duo?"  
  
Her voice broke through the magic of the night, pulling him back to reality. "Yeah?"  
  
"What happens now?"   
  
How was he supposed to reassure her about the future, their future, when he wasn't sure himself? There were too many things that could happen in El Paso, some of which stoked the fires of rage in him with the tiniest thought. His arms tightened around her waist, giving her a quick squeeze. "I don't know, Hilde." Snaking his hands up her back, they landed on her shoulders, pulling her away so he could look down into her face. "But what ever happens, it ends in El Paso."   
  
He watched her nod, understanding what he meant. This would be there last chance to catch Oz, and he wasn't going to fail this time. Her soft hands moved up to frame the sides of his face and he nuzzled against the smooth texture of her skin. Rising up on the balls of her feet, Hilde brushed her lips against his own. The kiss held some many different emotions that Duo felt like he was drowning in a sea of feelings.   
  
When she pulled away, she ran her hands down his cheeks and slipped her hands into his callused ones. "Let's go end this."  
  
Hand in hand, they moved over to their horses and only releasing the hold when they mounted their restless animals. Exchanging a quick glance at each other, both Duo and Hilde turned towards the south and spurred their mounts into a run.   
  
****************  
  
El Paso.  
  
It rose out of the ground in front of them, starting out small and then growing bigger and bigger with each passing minute, like the stories of the famed wheat fields in Oklahoma. The sun had risen off to their left a few miles back, casting the sky into a beautiful golden color. Long morning shadows followed on the ground beside them, foreshadowing events to come. Usually, stepping foot in his native Texas would lift his spirits not matter what his mood. But this time, Duo's brow creased in a deep frown, his normal jovial personality subdued. Stealing a quick glance to his right, Duo noticed the way Hilde had become stiffer in the saddle the closer they came to town.   
  
Her eyes never faltered from the direction they were heading, not once had they drifted over in his direction. It didn't sit well with him that as they made their way across the barren ground that her personality nearly reverting back to the one of 'Barton', though she didn't return to the guise of being a man. And the idea of her facing off with Oz wasn't high on his list of happy thoughts.  
  
The woman next to him had become one of the most important things in his life, and he would protect her at all costs; even if it meant protecting her from herself. Feeling her eyes dart to him for a quick second, before turning back to the town ahead of them, Duo knew what he had to do, even if it meant breaking promises.  
  
'She's just going to hate me for it.'   
  
When she had questioned him about what would happen next, he had to stop himself from telling her that they would finish it together, because he knew he would've be lying to the both of them. A quarter of a mile from the outskirts of town, Duo lifted his hand in the air and reigned Bandit into a stop.   
  
"Are you ready to do what needs to be done?"  
  
Turning in her saddle, she faced him with the determined look she had acquired after three long years. He didn't need to ask if she was ready, she had been ready for the longest time. "Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
He nodded and spurred his horse into a canter. Following his lead, Hilde touched her heels into Renegade's sides. Her hands itched to get a hold of Oz and turn him over to the authorities, to see him punished for all the horrors he had caused across the territory. The justice she had originally wanted was nothing more than revenge cloaked in anger. She knew that now, thanks to Duo. Justice and the law were better served by those that understood and protected it. Being a bounty hunter didn't give her that luxury, but it was an honest job and she would be there to help him in anyway she could.  
  
She couldn't help the quick glance she stole of his profile from the corner of her eye. Images from the night flashed in a collage in her mind, stirring up more than feelings, but also the heat that he helped her to discover. Regrets were few and far between. Not once did she think about taking back anything they shared on the worn bedroll. Her only regrets were that it didn't happen sooner, and that once they had finished their job, they would go their separate ways. How could anyone regret the one thing that made them happiest? Hilde didn't think it was possible. It was crazy, the whole thing. Falling in love within a short span of time; but that's why she trusted it more than the guns lying against her sides.  
  
With eyes as big as saucers, Hilde tried to soak in everything around her. At home, even the nearest towns weren't nearly as sophisticated El Paso. The town had its own courthouse, where in other areas, saloons served duel purposes of incriminating and creating more drunks. General stores littered the walks, allowing more than one place to select from for supplies. People strolled the streets at a slow pace, enjoying the beginnings of the new day.   
  
It had been only two years, since the US Marshals and Texas Rangers had cleaned up the city. Over run with gunfighters, cattle rustlers, and saloons, the border town had become a sanctuary for thugs on their ways into the wilds of Mexico. For some aspects, El Paso still had its problems with outlaws, but nothing compared to the six-year reign of lawlessness it had experienced.   
  
Not sure if it was just in the space between them, but Hilde felt the air sparking with tension, that everyone else didn't notice. Things didn't feel right to her. Something was about to happen, but she wasn't sure what. Duo's unnatural posture in the saddle was causing Bandit to become skittish. His back was stick straight, and gripped the reins so hard his knuckles were turning white. If he knew something, he sure didn't seem like he was ready to tell her just yet.  
  
Duo seemed to know his way through the town, weaving up and down the dirt roads, dodging people and the occasional stagecoach. In all of her travels, Hilde had never ventured before into Texas. Most of the time, all of the bounties she went after were in the territory. The town had a weird feel to it, making Hilde long for the comfortable surroundings of the mountains and plateaus of New Mexico.  
  
Finally, having made their way through the maze of dirt roads, they pulled up in front of the town jail. Built by the soldiers during the war, it looked sturdier than most of the places that housed some of the territory's worst criminals. The stone walls reached higher than most of the buildings nearby, all of the windows covered with iron bars. From the looks of it, no one was going to be able to break out of this stronghold.   
  
Dismounting from Renegade, Hilde flipped the reins around the hitching post before heading up the steps and into the main room of the jail. Duo had gone in ahead of her, and when she found him he was in the presence of the town's sheriff.  
  
"Maxwell. It's been a while since I've seen your scrawny ass in these parts. What brings you to my neck of the woods and introduce to me to your friend."  
  
Shaking the man's burly hand, Duo gave him a small smile. "Unfortunately, Jon, business brings me to El Paso."  
  
Sheriff White tipped back his hat and grew serious. "This would be about that Blackburn fella I keep hearin about, wouldn't it?" He continued after Duo confirmed his suspicions. "You've got our full cooperation in this. Let me know what you need, Duo." He hitched his thumbs into the loops on his pants and rocked back on his heels. "Now, introduce me to your friend."  
  
"Jon, this is Hilde Barton. Hilde, Sheriff Jon White."  
  
Hilde extended her hand, only have crushed in the larger man's embrace. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sheriff."  
  
"Barton?" Jon scratched his chin. "You wouldn't happen to be kin to that bounty hunter in the Territory, would you?" He didn't wait for Hilde's reply. "Heard that kid's gotta be one of the best in the business."  
  
Her eyes first widened in shock, that her name and exploits had made it this far into other states, but then narrowed as the barb of being labeled a 'kid' ran past the initial pride she had felt. "Kid?!" she muttered under her breath. She knew that she shouldn't be so upset about it; she had played the world a fool, leading them to believe she was a man. Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned against the back wall and sulked.  
  
Why was Duo asking for help? Did he think that she wouldn't be able to handle the situation? Maybe he wanted to make sure that the local authorities knew who was in charge. Or maybe he wanted them to help protect the innocent people that could get caught in the crossfire. Her mind rang with so many questions, that she wasn't following the flow of the conversation between Duo, Sheriff White, and his deputy.  
  
"I need to make sure the cell we plan on using to hold Oz is secure. I'll send Hilde to scoop it out." Turning to where she stood against the far wall, he looked at her with his face almost set in stone. "Hilde, it would probably be a good idea to leave your guns on the table."  
  
She flashed him a questioning look, not only at his request but at the sound of his voice. It had seemed so distant from the normal tones he used with her. Before she could open her mouth, he supplied a sound reason she had been seeking.   
  
"I'd hate for one of the inmates to get a hold of it and use it against you."  
  
It was a sound reason, but even as she pulled both guns from her holsters and laid them on the deputy's desk, the hackles on the back of her neck rose. Without her guns, she felt vulnerable and decided to check out the security of the cell as quickly as she could, that way she could feel the comforting weight of her guns sooner.   
  
Hilde made her way down the tiny hall to the first cell on the left. Taking hold of the unlocked door, she swung it outward, moving out of the way as she completed the action. It was a good thing that Duo made her take off her guns. The space between the opened door and the cell across the way was barely enough for her to squeeze past. The inmate in the cell tried to paw at her as she passed by, but she smacked his hand away.  
  
Once she was in the confined space, Hilde carefully moved across each floorboard, testing each one with her weight and making sure that none were loose. She ended up near the cot and gave it a once over before moving on to the window, checking the bars for any weaknesses or any signs of chips at the bases.  
  
"The cell's secure, Duo. We shouldn't have any problem holding Oz..."  
  
The eerie sound of the metal hinges whining caused her to spin around in time to see Duo push the door flush against the wall. She watched in stunned horror as he took the key from the sheriff and placed it into the slot, locking her in the jail cell. Her feet slipped on the wooden floor as she ran across the small space and threw herself up against the bars. Grabbing onto the cold iron bars, that kept Duo just out of her arms reach, she shook them with all the energy of her body.   
  
"I can't believe you did this to me! You lied to me!" She stuttered, her voice filled with rage and disbelief. Her eyes narrowed as Duo leaned closer to the barred wall that separated them. "We're partners, Maxwell. You said so yourself. Or have you conveniently forgotten that? How could you?"   
  
"We aren't partners anymore, Hilde. I'm breaking the deal." He looked at her, his eyes burning into her soul. "I'm doing this for your own good."  
  
"My own good. My own good!" A fit of fury let loose inside of Hilde, causing her blue eyes to cloud over with the emotion. Rearing her head back and closing her eyes, she then lurched forward, spitting in his face. With a growl, she opened her eyes and watched him wipe off her saliva from his cheek. "I've been taking care of myself for three years, Maxwell. I don't need any *man* telling me how to live my life!"   
  
"The last time you took matters into your own hands, you nearly ended up in jail for murder, and almost got both of us killed in the process. Cooler heads are needed in this situation, Hilde. And unfortunately, your temper is running too hot and you're not thinking clearly where he's concerned."  
  
Hilde snarled. "And you think your the better *man* to finish the job, don't you? Well, I have news for you, Maxwell. You haven't been chasing after him for as long as I have. You don't know the way he operates, the way he thinks, but I do. That's why you hired me in the first place! To help you. Note the word 'help'."   
  
Duo just shook his head and turned away from her.  
  
"Don't you care how much this means to me?" Her voice sounded pathetic in her own ears, but she'd try anything to get him to see things her way.  
  
He stopped at the doorway, glancing back over his shoulder. "It's because I care so much that you're in there, Hilde." Adjusting the brim of his hat, pulling it lower over his eyes, Duo moved out of the jail, following the sheriff. The sound of the door closing with a soft click was the only noise heard in the building.  
  
Shock rocked her body. Had he just admitted his feelings for her? Or was she reading too deeply into his words, hoping he felt the same way about her that she did for him? Hilde watched as the deputy in the corner, realizing he had been caught gawking, turned his gaze way from her and back to his game of solitaire. The smooth metal of the bars dug deep into her hands, her knuckles turning white from how hard she clutched the confining wall. A small part of her hoped that he would come waltzing back into the jail, pleading her for forgiveness; but she knew that he couldn't come back for her help.  
  
Releasing the bars, Hilde pulled her hat off her head and tossed it onto the stall cot lying against the wall. The sound of her spurs echoed each step she took as she paced the cell, looking for some way to escape. In the end, there was no way out; not without help. Dejected, she strode over to the cot, the small bed squeaking as she flopped down onto the thin mattress.  
  
On the wall, next to the bed, someone had craved notches into the wall; marking the number of days of confinement in the cell she now occupied. Even the ceiling overhead was marred with various counts. Hilde wasn't about to start adding her own notches to either the wall or the ceiling. One way or another, she was going to bust out of jail. The only question was how.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
